Daughter of Luna (nonedited version)
by mooniesere
Summary: This is the unedited version of Daughter of Luna. If you wish to read the edited version which may vary in the storyline, the story may be found in my profile under the title 'Daughter of Luna-Edited' Following the defeat of chaos, the senshi reveal their identities to the outside world, beginning with Usagi's parents. Cover is not mine. Please review and follow
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Usagi.. who are you?

So yeah, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me ok?

So, I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters here, I'm just a huge fan.

It was the moment in the day, when one could truly appreciate the serene beauty of life. If you were looking into the window of a certain house, at a certain moment, you would see the beginning of a very important day. A petite body slept peacefully; long, golden hair strewn across the pillow, and a lovely smile on her face. Beside her, nestled into the crook of her elbow, slept a dainty black cat with a shining symbol on her forehead, almost like a crescent moon...

LUNA'S POV

I woke up and stretched luxuriously, running my tongue over my silky midnight fur. Then looked over at the clock and groaned. I never did understand why the princess was reborn as such a lazy girl, where did her elegance and grace go? Taking a deep breath, I pounced on the unsuspecting girl while screeching, "USAGI WAKE UP!" Just as I had expected, she gave was no reaction. I sighed and shook my head, I did care for my princess but really, today's senshi meeting was much too important to miss! Looking pleadingly at Usagi, I extracted my claws, glinting sharply in the morning light and swiped at Usagi's leg.

"_AHHHHH!" _Usagi shot up with a start, her sky blue eyes quickly filling with tears, "Luna, why'd you do that! It HURTS!"

_What a crybaby!_ Rolling my ruby orbs, I not-so-patiently reminded her, "Usagi-chan, you're going to be late AGAIN!"

"Ohmygod, Lunawhydidn'tyouwakemeup!" She cried in a single breath, then quickly changed into her school uniform and ran out of the door in a matter of seconds.

I blinked once, then twice, _I should be used to Usagi's speed, but it never did fail to surprise me!"_ Cocking my head, I waited for the daily-"Bye mom, I'm going to school!"- and wasn't disappointed.

"Bye mom, I'm off to school!" I could almost imagine Ikuko staring dumbfoundedly at her daughter. Chuckling to myself, I strained to hear the conversation just as Ikuko was answering. "But Usagi, its Saturday you don- "WHAT!" Usagi interrupted with an indignant screech, and I fought to quiet my giggles, "why that good for nothing cat!" The increasing volume of her words indicated she was coming near and forced my face to look calm and patient while I primly sat on the edge of Usagi's bed.

"Luna! Why did you wake me up if you knew it was Saturday!" The blonde's eyes were wide and angry, shooting indignant bullets at anyone who dared object her. I calmly licked my paw, and began grooming myself while mussing, _If looks could kill… _After my charge had successfully calmed down, I told her pointedly,

"Usagi-chan, tell me you remembered today's senshi meeting?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

USAGI'S POV

"Usagi-chan, tell me you remembered today's senshi meeting?"

_Oh no! She's going to kill me! Maybe if I pretend... _"O-of course Luna, why wouldn't I have had remembered?" I stuttered nervously. _Darn, now she'll know for sure!_

"Usagi! You must have remembered, this one is particularly important, now that Chaos has been defeated, you must begin to build Crystal Tokyo, so you can begin ruling."

_Ugh, she's always nagging at me! And I'm not particularly looking forward to telling the whole world who I am… _Grimacing at the thought, I turned my attention back to Luna,

"Ok Luna I got it, it's just that I don't really want to think about that yet, I mean, how am I supposed to tell the whole world? 'Hey I'm, Sailor Moon and I'm going to rule the whole planet Earth because I married the Earth prince from a millennia ago.' that not going to work!"

Sighing I sank down into my bed and covered my face with my hands, _I really am nervous…_ I looked up when I heard purring and saw Luna's look of pure adoration,

"Usagi, I know this is hard for you, but you must do this, for the sake of your people. Besides, this is the only way for Chibiusa to be born."

At the mention of my future daughter's name, my eyes hardened, _Luna's right, I have to do this, if not for the world, for Chibiusa!_

"All right Luna, let's go!"

REI'S POV

"Oh, that meatball head is ALWAYS late!" I shouted in frustration, throwing my hands up.

"Come on Rei, give her a chance, she's only 10 minutes late…" Ami was the first to defend her dear princess.

Minako was next, "Yeah, maybe she got stopped by a friend along the way, you know she has tons of friends"

"And anyways, she's right over there!" Makoto pointed out as Usagi came huffing and puffing over the last of the stairs with Luna balanced on her shoulder.

I smiled at her before changing it to a scowl; _after all, we do have a daily ritual to perform! _"Finally got here meatball head? What held you up, did your tiny brain finally break down, or did you forget we about this meeting?"

Smirking, I watched with satisfaction as her sky-blue eyes blazed with fury and she opened her mouth to fire back a retort, when Luna cut in,

"Stop fighting, we have a serious matter to discuss."

I really couldn't help it, and added, "Yeah, besides we now have less time because meatball head here was soo late!"

Usagi wailed as she stuck her tongue out, "Rei, you're so mean, only my Mamo-chan can call me that!

_Kami-sama knows how she does that, talk, cry and stick her tongue out at the same time... _The girls and I just stared in amazement before going back to the task at hand.

Ami, always the logical one, was first to speak, "I made a scale model of the future Crystal Tokyo and placed it over my analyzed version of present day Tokyo. Taking in mind that the silver crystal will be needed to change a few of the crucial elements needed, I have found that the structure of both the present and future of Tokyo are quite the same"

Slowly shaking my head I struggled to remove the dumbfounded expression from my face and saw that all the others were having the same dilemma.

Smiling inwardly to myself, I heard Minako-chan complain, "Ami! English please?"

Luna looked up from her spot with Artemis, "What she means is that the modern day Tokyo is very much similar to Crystal Tokyo except for a few important aspects for which we will have to use the silver crystal."

Nods of understanding started off all around the room as we finally understood.

Then a voice called out, "Morning Koneko!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

USAGI'S POV

"Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan!" I ran to meet them, hugging them both and feeling incredibly happy. Then I noticed Hotaru-chan, "Taru you too! I'm so happy you could make it!"

_I love it when my senshi come together; we were meant to be after all and it reminds me that this is my family from the Silver Millennium, the ones that have been with me since the start. Of course Setsuna is barely ever here.. but apart from her, there's just one person missing…_

Just as I was mussing this over, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind, covering my eyes, and I caught a whiff of a familiar scent; roses and coffee. Then, a husky voice whispered in my ear, "Usako, thinking of me?"

Squealing, I spun around enveloping in a hug and effectively toppling us over. He laughed, his gorgeous blue eyes dancing with mirth and gave me a 'Good Morning' kiss.

Then, when we finally parted for air, I became conscious of the 9 pairs of eyes trained on us. Luna, Artemis, Minako, Mako-chan, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Taru-chan were staring at us intently. Minako flashed her famous V sign and exclaimed, "I am the goddess of love, and I pride myself on bringing together the couple of the past Millennia!" She gestured toward Mamo-chan and I.

"But you know Usagi-chan, you might want to get a room next time" Makoto added with a wink

Nimbly jumping to my feet and blushing furiously, I started mumble an apology, then thought better of it and said instead, "Mako-chan don't tease!"

Everyone laughed as Haruka-chan gave a faux pout and crossed her arms, "How come I didn't get a kiss!" Michiru nudged her partner between giggles.

After we calmed down, and my face ceased to be red, we settled down. Michiru and Haruka chose to stay standing with Hotaru sitting next to them. Mako-chan plopped down on a bean bag with Minako, Ami sat crossed legged on the floor, Rei rested on the edge of her bed, and my Mamo-chan sat on a chair near the table. After looking around for a second, I purposely walked over to Mamo-chan and plopped down on his legs, then looked up and smiled innocently at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

MAMOROU'S POV

I was thinking, _I wonder what this meeting is for, maybe I should have asked Usako… It might be about Crystal Tokyo... _I looked up when a warm bundle plopped down on my legs, and saw my beloved Usako smiling at me.

Smiling slightly, I wrapped my arms around her, again wondering how she could be so small yet hold so large a part of my heart. She snuggled into my armed and sighed contentedly.

Then, Luna began the meeting, "All right, you all know by now that since Chaos has been defeated, we must begin the rule of Crystal Tokyo. Usagi is already in the process of becoming Neo-Queen Serenity and we will have to make a proper ceremony to announce the future King and Queen of the Earth. Usagi-chan will also begin to go by the name of Serenity." She took a deep breath, "But most important of all, we must think about how we will reveal your identities."

Artemis added, "We thought that you should begin with your parents, or rather with Usagi-chan's parents"

"No, no, no! You do not seriously want us to reveal who we are? To everyone! We won't ever have normal lives again!" Usagi jumped up, "And how am I supposed to tell my parents that I'm Sailor Moon? They'll laugh at me!"

_It's true. At first glance Usagi and Sailor Moon are nothing alike, that is until you notice that they are both beautiful, have a strong sense of justice and a love for everyone._

I looked on intently as Usagi's expression changed and she took on a more thoughtful look. She seemed to be thinking about something, then she softly said, "But you're right Luna, it is the only way. I now understand, I have been having these dreams, where I meet my mother. She told me that it is time to begin my rule. It is true; I am now ready to rule as Queen of the Silver Alliance. It is my destiny."

USAGI'S POV

I finished my speech, surprising those around me, and settled down wearily into Mamo-chan's, or should I say Endy's, warm embrace. The worst thing is that I knew it was true, it was time and my life would soon be changed forever.

I looked at my protectors, my senshi, and my best friends, knowing that this was hard on all of them, and then looked at Endy, my Mamo-chan and my heart softened; we would soon be together, once again. Speaking firmly, yet gently, I added "I think we should begin as soon as possible, this world has been without a ruler for too long."

Haruka and Michiru stepped up, "We will be with you princess, every step of the way. It has become more than our duty to you, we love you and will do anything for you."

I nodded my thanks, tears brimming at my eyes. Then I was enveloped in a hug by my inner senshi, my closest friends in this life and the previous, as we all sobbed and they reassured me, "Oh Sere, we know how hard this is on you, but remember that you won't ever be alone. We will do this, together."

Luna and Artemis jumped onto each of my shoulders and purred, lending me their support as well.

_I am so glad to have such wonderful friends; I would give my life for them, as they would for mine._

"Ok then, let's do this, all of us together. Just like it was meant to be." We all headed towards my house, dreading what will soon happening, yet knowing it was the only way.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

IKUKO'S POV

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner, when I heard Usagi call out, "Mom, are you here? I need to talk to you, dad, and Shingo. It's urgent."

Wiping my hands on my apron, I walked into the living room and answered curiously, "Sure darling, let me call them and we'll talk, ok?" She nodded, and then sat down with her friends to wait.

When we were all sitting down, Usagi and her boyfriend, Mamoru stood up. Taking a deep breath, my daughter began, "You have all heard about the heroine Sailor Moon, right?" Shingo, Kenji, and I nodded, and she continued, "Well, I've been keeping a secret from you and I am ready to tell you.

She looked back at her friends, they nodded reassuringly and she took a deep breath, "I am Sailor Moon."

Suddenly, Shingo burst out into laughter, clutching at his sides and rolling on the floor. In between gasps, he managed, "Yeah right, do you seriously think we're going to believe that?"

Usagi just shook her head sadly and answered, "No, I never did believe that, but I know that you will have to believe me when I show you."

She clutched her broach-the one that she always wore- and held it up over her head, "Moon, eternal, make-UP!"

With a flurry of feathers, my beautiful daughter, my Usagi was transformed into the brave heroine Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Moon, defender of Love and Justice, and enemy of the Negaverse; but I am also your daughter."

_Oh my god, Usagi is Sailor Moon. Usagi is Sailor Moon. USAGI IS SAILOR MOON! _I just sat there in shock, I couldn't believe this, how could it be!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

USAGI'S POV

I waited patiently for my family to get over their shock, and when it did I beckoned to my senshi.

"Mom, dad, Shingo, these are the people you know as my best friends and boyfriend, but they are also the rest of the senshi." With a burst of colors, they all transformed.

Rei stepped forward beside me, "I am Sailor Mars, commander of the sacred fire and led by the planet and god, Mars. I am sworn to protect my charge, Sailor Moon."

Ami was next, "I am Sailor Mercury, wielder of ice and intelligence, led by the planet and god, Mercury. I am sworn to protect my charge, Sailor Moon."

Minako stepped up, "I am Sailor Venus, senshi of love and beauty, led by the planet and goddess, Venus. I am sworn to protect my charge, Sailor Moon."

Mako-chan followed her, "I am Sailor Jupiter, with the power of lighting. Led by the planet ang god, Jupiter, I am sworn to protect my charge, Sailor Moon."

Michiru and Haruka spoke one after the other, "I am Sailor Neptune, senshi of the ocean, led by the planet and god, Neptune" "I am Sailor Uranus, senshi of the air and wind, led by the planet and god, Uranus." "We are sworn to protect our charge, Sailor Moon."

Hotaru announced herself, "I am Sailor Saturn, senshi of rebirth and destruction. Led by the planet and god, Saturn and taught by the god Pluto, I am sworn to protect my charge, Sailor Moon."

There was a bright flash of light, and time seemed to slow down, when it was back to normal, Setsuna-or rather Sailor Pluto stood in the center of the room.

She spoke with strength that showed her wisdom, "I am Sailor Pluto, commander of space and time. Led by the planet and god, Pluto, I am sworn to protect my charge, Sailor Moon."

I smiled at her, glad that she was able to make it, then turned back to my parents just as Endy took my hand.

"You have met my senshi, my protectors, and my best friends. But you have not met my love, known as Tuxedo Kamen"

With a flurry of rose petals, Mamo-chan stood there as Tuxedo Kamen. He created a flawless red rose, and presented it to me, "I am Tuxedo Kamen, guardian of the planet Earth, and sworn to protect my love, Sailor Moon."

SHINGO'S POV

_This is not happening, my sister did not just transform into Sailor Moon. Her friends did not just transform into the senshi that protect Tokyo._

I blinked, and shakily asked, "Usagi, you, you're Sailor Moon?"

With a kind smile, she answered me, "Yes Shingo, I am the legendary Sailor Moon. Even if it is hard to believe, I truly am Sailor Moon."

I felt my dad stand up, "Usagi, my little girl. I always knew you were brave and powerful but this is too much, why did you not tell us before?"

Then I got another surprise, Usagi's cat, Luna walked jumped down from her shoulder and answered, "Mr. Tsukino, your daughter was afraid to put you in danger. She believed that if she were to tell you, then the Negaverse would use you to hurt her."

_I must be hallucinating because it sounded like Usagi's cat just talked to me! This is way too crazy, it can't be…_

"What Luna says is true. I feel it is safe to tell you now, since we have already defeated chaos. But I also have something else to tell you, something much more important."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

KENJI'S POV

_I just saw my daughter turn into Sailor Moon! How can she run around fighting monsters at night? And with such a short skirt too! Oh but what can be more important than my little girl being Sailor Moon?_

I saw Tuxedo Kamen squeeze her hand and she continued, "I am not just Sailor Moon."

She held up a crescent shaped wand with a glistening crystal, and whispered three words, "Moon…princess…halation…"

With a burst of pure light, she was transformed. She now wore a flowing white gown and a small crystal crown. Pearls glinted in her hair, and a golden crescent moon shone on her forehead. I knew, without a doubt, that this was Princess Serenity.

When she looked up, her eyes were shining with power, "I am the reincarnation of the past Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom, heiress to the Imperium Silver Crystal, and Princess of the Silver Alliance. I am the legendary fighter Sailor Moon sworn to protect love and justice, I am the Messiah of Light, and" she took a deep breath, "I am the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, I will rule alongside my prince, Endymion heir to the throne of Earth."

She sent a loving smile towards Tuxedo Kamen, who returned it and transformed once again. This time, he appeared in shining armor, with a jeweled sword at his side, I once again with a strange certainty, that he was, is, Prince Endymion.

I watched with a wondering gaze, as all eight of the all-powerful senshi bowed down before my little girl. They spoke as one, "Princess, we bow before you, strengthening the oath we took in our first lives, a millennia ago. You are our leader, and our princess, whom we will lay down our lives to protect. Let things be just as they were in the time of the Silver Millennium, as we renew our sacred oath to protect you at all cost, and to stand by your side for the creation of Crystal Tokyo."

Princess Serenity walked – or was she floating? - Over to her senshi and spoke with firm authority, "I lend you my power, and I give you my spirit. Now bound by this oath, the Silver Crystal will awaken your true power which will be essential to creation of Crystal Tokyo." The Crystal shone brightly as she touched each scouts shoulder, and they rose with her.

She reached Mercury first and I watched with rapt fascination as Mercury stood and spoke, "By the power of the Silver Crystal I strengthen my duty and renew my oath to protect my princess. She then shouted out, "Mercury Ice Staff!" Blowing a stream of bubbles which hardened into ice, she wielded a staff made out of crystalline bubbles. Princess Serenity announced, "Behold the rightful heir to the Mercurian throne commander of the Ice Staff with the ability to freeze anything."

Serenity then floated over to Mars, whom gracefully rose and spoke, "Granted the power of life and love, I renew my sacred promise to stand by my princess with the whole of my abilities" she then shouted out, "Mars Sacred Fire Bow!" Chanting, Mars spread her hands into a position as if she were holding a bow, then created a bow made of pure fire blazing brightly in her hands. Serenity nodded, and announced, "Beware the heir to the Martian throne, wielder of the Sacred Fire Bow which burns for eternity its accuracy reflects the hope and dreams of its creator."

She then touched Venus's shoulder, whose reaction was instantaneous. She stood formally, "As the leader of the senshi, I renew my oath as both friend, and protector. My princess, I will always be here for you." Then she looked up, while shouting, "Venus Mirror Compact!" she drew power from the emotions of those surrounding her and with it, formed a multicolored heart shaped glass, then the top closed over it and it sported a jeweled top. Smiling, Serenity announced, "Behold the true heir to the Venusian throne, holder of the Mirror Compact which allows the holder to read true hearts."

Reaching Jupiter, Serenity motioned for her to rise. When she did, she spoke in a firm and loving voice, "Princess, you gave me all I have and I will never forget it. I renew to you the oath made millennia ago." Jupiter shouted, "Jupiter Thunder Spear!" She clasped her hands together, emerald eyes flashing and her fingers began to sparkle with energy. She threw her arms out wide, dancing in arching rows of lighting and skillfully crafted a powerful spear. Princess Serenity announced, "Rightful heiress to the throne of Jupiter, behold the handler of the Thunder Spear with an immense power and hidden secrets."

Standing once again, Serenity gave a happy smile, "I am glad you have been awakened, you always were my best friends and have stood by me in every life." She then turned to the outer senshi, "As for you..."

Kon'nichiwa minna! So yeah, this is my first fanfic ever ^-^ so please be nice!

Also I'd like to ask for ideas on what to give the outers, I only need Saturn and Pluto but im still thinking on it.

Please I beg you guys to review, its really easy. First you click the button that says REVIEW, and theeen, you write the review ;)

Both good and bad comments are appreciated!

-SereneS


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

HARUKA'S POV

I had been watching with discrete wonder as my princess gave the inner senshi their full power, and wondered what mine would be. _I know it will be powerful, but stronger than my Space Sword?_

I looked up when I saw Princess Serenity turn to us, "As for you… you have proven yourselves to be firmly dedicated to your princess and your mission, even when we fought side by side, you did not sway from your original quest. As much as I tried to get you to have fun, you refused and for this reason I will give you each a new power; one that will serve you in both battle, and to teach you to enjoy life. You, as the outer senshi take a different path than the inner senshi, and therefore must unlock your own true power."

_What could she mean, 'enjoy life'? _I couldn't help but wonder at her explanation, but I knew that if our Princess thought it was okay, then it would be okay.

Princess Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated, then teleported all of us to a flowery meadow. She then plucked 4 silvery pearls from her gleaming hair and cupped them in her hands, they began to glow a soft pink which flared brightly once, and then dimmed. She faced me, and I tensed in anticipation, _I wonder what she will do? _These pearls will act as a gateway for my powers, do not be afraid.

"Haruka, you were thrust upon the role of Sailor Uranus with no choice and have unconsciously been running from it ever since. You feel the need to compete with your powers, and I do not understand why. Do not seek to be faster than the wind, embrace the wind, it is a part of you." She handed me the small pearl, and ordered, "Close your eyes Haruka, allow my power to wash over you."

I did as she said, although I did not know what difference it would make. Then I heard the hum of power, it was all around me and it gave me a strange sense of reassurance. When my feet lift off the grass, I felt a surge of panic, which disappeared when I opened my eyes. I was standing in midair, and felt a new power bubbling inside of me, "Uranus… Wind and Air… Calling!" I felt my body tingle, and then burst into a shower of silver sparks. When they cleared, I felt different and I soon noticed why. I was air, I was wind itself! I shot upwards and raced across the meadow, I was in full control of my powers. I knew then that I had been wrong my whole life, I should not be racing against the wind, I should be racing _as_ the wind. Realizing I was being impolite, I returned to my fellow senshi and Princess. _Now, how do I go back to normal? _The answer popped into my head seconds after I asked myself, as if it was a memory and I turned back to my senshi form. I turned to Princess Serenity, not knowing how to express my thanks, but she just nodded.

"In the time of the Silver Millennium, you used to spend a lot of time like that; as one with the wind, and one with your power." Serenity smiled, her eyes dancing with happiness.

Then she turned to my partner, my best friend, and my lover. "Michiru, you are skilled in many things, yet you feel you have not yet found your true talent." She paused while Michiru nodded, then continued, "This is because you have not tried to control water."

After handing over a pearl, she said, "Look deep into yourself, feel the ocean that is always inside of you and draw it out."

Sailor Neptune elegantly sat down in a meditation pose, her beautiful turquoise hair blowing back in the nonexistent breeze. After what seemed like forever, but could simply have had been a minute, she began to glow a soft silver. She stood and extended her hand, palm facing upward as a thin aquamarine stream floated out; it was joined by more, until Michiru was surrounded by them. Eyes blazing, she controlled the water with beautiful ease and left me in awe. _Kami-sama she is beautiful._ It seemed as though she was speaking to the water, and it was obvious that this was her element. Then, she brought an end to her show of power; drawing most of the water back into herself, and leaving a light spray to wash over us.

Princess Serenity only lifted her up when she curtsied, "You do not need to thank me, I give you these gifts as a symbol of my gratitude.

She turned to Hotaru, and beckoned. As Hotaru stepped close Princess Serenity pressed a small glistening pearl into her pale hand, "You have never found a friend that truly understands you, and the way you are treated. People have judged you wrongly, assuming that you would wish death upon anyone, simply because of your title. They have the right to feel this way, but you should not be denied. You feel there is someone out there that understand you, is this not so?" Hotaru nodded shyly, and Serenity continued, "To find them you must believe in yourself Taru, believe in your power."

SETSUNA'S POV

Ever since I had opened a time portal to Usagi-chan's home, I had been watching my Princess and was marveling at her different personalities. _As Usagi-chan she is an energetic and childish girl, as Sailor Moon she is brave and powerful, and as the Princess she is graceful and elegant, yet in all three forms she is kind and loving._

Being senshi of time had its drawbacks though, and I was experiencing them once again. I knew what would happen to everyone else since I had already seen it in the future, but I did not know what my Princess would open to me. The divine rules of space and time did not allow me to see my future lest I try and change it, effectively ruining the whole course of time. I knew that if I were to break any of these rules, I would have to face the Court of the Gods and I shuddered at the thought. When Hotaru-chan began her demonstration, I started paying attention. When I had seen her demonstration in the future, I had been amazed and found it to explain the quiet girl's demeanor. It looked like I was able to observe the phenomena once again.

Hotaru-chan looked around nervously, and then seemed to make up her mind. She knelt to the ground, and placed her fragile hand on the grass. For a few moments, she stayed like that, kneeling on one knee with her eyes closed. Then the air around her began to glow a soft violet laced with silver. She opened her eyes, but they were completely violet, the pupils and whites of the eyes had disappeared, and the effect was quite disconcerting.

She slowly raised her hand, and the earth rumbled then stilled. It seemed as though it was unwilling to give up something, but Saturn's power had silenced it. Then, out of the violet mist, figures began to emerge. They were the dead. Sailor Saturn, senshi of rebirth and destruction, had achieved the impossible. She had awakened the dead.

Hey there, so this is chapter 8, hope you liked it!

Please, I know I asked this last chapter, but send me your ideas! I know understand how authors feel when they say reviews are like food for authors, we need them!

I dont know when I'll have chapter 9 up, but I hope it will be soon :)

-SereneS


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

SERENITY'S POV

It was strange, being Princess Serenity; I had a sense of confidence in myself, and in my powers. I knew they would not fail me, now or ever, as long as I believed in what was right. I had sort of been expecting the powers that everyone else received, but Taru surprised me. She really surprised me, I never would have known that a little girl had it in her to raise the dead, it was astonishing.

Although I would never admit this to anyone else, I was expecting zombies like the type Shingo used to tease me with. But that wasn't what I saw, not at all in fact. They were shimmering auras, the souls of those whom had died. _There are so many of them! I wonder how Mars is doing, being able to sense spirits and all… _I quickly looked over to her in time to see her shake her head in confusion. It was expected; I doubted any of us had ever seen so many spirits, except perhaps Pluto.

I looked over to Taru, and saw something I did not expect. The spirits were becoming solid at an alarmingly fast rate. Saturn pulled her glaive from her subspace pocket and held it out in front of her as she took on a threatening stance. She began to chant in a low voice, her short ebony hair rustling in the nonexistent wind. I could not understand until I remembered that Lunarian royalty were supposed to understand any language. I concentrated on my past memories, they were still a bit fuzzy but if I knew what I was looking for, I could usually find it. There, closing my eyes I reached inside of myself, looking for the shimmering violet that represented the senshi of rebirth and destruction. And I found it.

**( Come forth spirits of the underworld; obey the guardian of both, Lord Cronos and Pluto, King of the underworld. Become as you once were, in spirit, not form and become friend to the one whom raises you! )**

With a soft sigh, the auras became shadowy forms once again and bowed down before Sailor Saturn. She swung her glaive; her eyes back to normal and shut the gate of death, forcing the spirits to return once more. The silvery mist began to retreat, and the bright sun came out once again leaving not a trace of the marvel that had happened a few seconds before.

HOTARU'S POV

I began to chant not knowing where the words came from; it was as though the great Gods Saturn and Pluto were placing the words in my heart, telling me to speak them. For a strange reason, I knew that it took either a child of death -such as I- or a Lunarian to understand the words I spoke. When I finished, and had banished the spirits to the underworld, I sank down to my knees. I wasn't tired, not at all, in fact I felt refreshed and strengthened. I knew that with the calling forth of the spirits I had earned a new power and could feel it bubbling up inside of me.

I then faced Princess Serenity, my princess, my friend, and my savior. I felt an immense amount of gratitude welling up inside of me, so strong it brought tears to my violet eyes. She only gave me a kind nod, respect glinting in her pure eyes then seemed to change her mind and responded, "I may not have any memories of you in the Silver Millennium," _Of course not, I was never awakened then, I was thought to be too dangerous_…She continued, "But I am glad I got to witness the event, you are much more powerful than I could ever have imagined."

I looked at the people surrounding me. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo, Serenity's family, looked terrified, yet amazed at what they had just witnessed. Venus looked at me with a slightly scared look on her face, Jupiter was grinning widely, and Mercury was scanning me with her computer. Rei, well Rei was staring me back in the eyes, a knowing look in her face; she knew how difficult it is to deal with spirits. Michiru-mama had a look of love on her beautiful face, and Haruka-papa looked amazed. Luna was looking at Artemis with a smug look on her face as if to say 'I told you so!' and Artemis looked defeated. And Setsuna-mama, I mean Pluto looked… amazed. _I've never seen her look like that, but is she amazed about, me?_

SHINGO'S POV

I had been sitting there gob smacked ever since Usagi-oneesan first transformed into Sailor Moon. I had been afraid to move, it seemed as though the senshi had forgotten we were here. Except the eldest one, the one with the dark green hair pulled into a bun at the base of her neck._ I doubt anyone can pull anything over her. _Everyone was standing silently looking at one another.

Suddenly, Usagi-or Serenity blinked, then shook herself off, "Shall we continue Pluto?"

She bowed, her ruby eyes showing respect and wisdom beyond age, "Yes, Princess"

Serenity waved her hand dismissively, "I didn't care for that nonsense in the past, and I do not now."

_Wow, I guess she really is a princess. My oneesan would never have said that! _I found myself looking at specific details in my princess oneesan. _Her hair has a different quality to it, it looks more elegant even though it didn't change, and the pearls… are they all real?_

I heard Princess Serenity's lovely musical voice, and began to pay attention, "Pluto, Setsuna, guardian of space and time. What you wish the most is a companion, one whom will stay beside you for the whole of eternity, one you can confide in. Is this not so?"

PLUTO'S POV

Pluto, Setsuna, guardian of space and time. What you wish the most is a companion, one whom will stay beside you for the whole of eternity, one you can confide in. Is this not so?" I felt a glimmer of hope setter in my heart as I nodded hesitantly and Princess Serenity continued, "I give you only information and hope you will do as is right. Do you wish for me to continue?" I nodded eagerly and she did, "Sailor Pluto, there is a person out there whom will willingly become your partner, one born of Lunarian blood whom will emerge at the building of Crystal Tokyo."

I was stunned, this was greater than I could have ever imagined._ A partner? For me? This meant no more lonely nights, no more solitude; I would have a friend who could actually understand me!_

I felt something wet hit my cheek and lifted my hand to see what it was, that's when I realized that for the first time in history, I was crying. Just as soon as I realized this, my eyes welled up with tears, overflowing and leaving two wet streaks down my face. _I will have my very own partner, and friend! Maybe even someone I can love without fear._ Before I knew it, I was enveloped in a warm hug. I looked up into the equally tearstained face of my Princess, the one whom gave me all.

Ok minna, this is it! Chapter 9 is done, and much sooner than I expected!

I send my thanks to: IsadoraKayStone; maire 53; angleofdarknessme; Grizzly bear and Santiago for reviewing!

I'd also like to thank lonjovana; centrepretender; stickdonkey; maire 53; witchy girl 88; anime-lover211; Brizzy; and Moongrl088 for adding me to their story alert!

And of course let's not forget the people who added me to favorite story!: ; and IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13! And also Brizzy who added me to author alert!

Theres also a shoutout to angleofdarknessme for writing a really good story!

Thanks a lot you guys, I really appreciate it! If I forgot someone please send me a message so I can put your name up

Keep Reviewing!

-SereneS


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

MAMORU'S (ENDYMION'S) POV

I watched, surprised, as a single tear traced its way down Pluto's cheek. Yeah, that's right, Setsuna, Pluto the one who has never shed a single tear? Yep, she was crying. _I didn't even know that was possible!_

It all happened in a matter of seconds, Pluto began to cry, and Sere moved in lightning fast moves worthy of Jupiter._ Must be a princess thing, my Usako could never move that fast… _Pluto looked comforted, and I knew firsthand how comforting one of Sere's hugs could be. Pluto broke down in fresh sobs hugging Sere, and she comforted her with her own crystalline tears.

I looked around at the other senshi and saw that they were all very surprised, to say the least. Saturn was staring at her 'Setsuna-mama' with a shocked expression on her face, and I couldn't help but smile.

When I felt a pair of eyes boring into my back, I turned to Sere's troubled blue eyes. I sent her a questioning glance and she responded by flicking her eyes towards the crying senshi in her arms. It always surprised me how well we could read each other, maybe it's because we are soul mates, or maybe it's because we were engaged. _Hmm, speaking of being engaged, I just have to propose today. In front of her senshi, and her family, I've been waiting for the right moment for a year now, and it has finally come. _But right now, Sere needs my help.

I gave Sere a look, reassuring her that I was going to do something, and set to the task at hand. Closing my eyes, I focused on the power of the Golden Earth Crystal and imagined sending wave after wave of my golden power to Pluto to give her a chance to compose herself. Sere must have caught on to what I was doing because I felt her hand in mine and saw that ripples of silver power were being added to my mental picture, along with a beaming smile from my love. We each created our insignias with the energy; Sere is a silver crescent moon, and mine is a golden rose. They joined and sped toward Pluto as a small, yet beautiful 'gift'.

Pluto was trying to compose herself when something fell at her feet. It was beautiful golden rose with a dainty silver moon floating around the stem, when she picked it up; it was obvious that it was magical. Her tear streaked face fixed itself instantly, and her rumpled hair smoothed itself out. She stood and knelt before Sere, "Princess, you have given me the greatest gift I've ever gotten" her voice choked up with emotion and it was a while before the continued, "You gave me hope, and you gave me an end to my eternal solitude, and I cannot even begin to say how much that means to me."

Gently pulling her up, Sere answered, "I know. I know how much this means to you and I am glad to see you so very happy."

IKUKO'S POV

_There is just no way I can begin to explain what I have witnessed. It is amazing, and yet impossible. People disappearing into thin air, controlling water, calling forth the dead… and I still don't understand what happened with the other girl. What was her name, oh yes, Sailor Pluto._

This is amazing, my daughter is Sailor Moon and on top of that a Princess! And she had seven, no eight senshi to protect her… Everything makes sense now, all of Usagi's bruises, the way she was so tired, I feel like I missed half of my daughter's life and in a way, I did.

I was astonished at the way my only daughter handled the situation, so kind and patiently and I couldn't help but wonder at her simple beauty. This Princess was my daughter, MY daughter. _I just _can't_ believe it!_

I was startled out of my daydreaming when I saw Usagi Turn towards the cats, and speak in a soft feathery voice, "Luna, Artemis, you have been with me as my advisors for oh so very long. Even before my senshi became aware of whom they were, you awakened my powers in this life and guided me in the previous."

I sneaked a peek at the cats, and barely managed to hold back a laugh. Luna looked surprised, but the funniest of all was Artemis' smug look. Usagi has obviously been having the same problem but she allowed herself a slight smile before she continued, "I give you what you have wished for, what you both have wished for." She paused, raising her hands as a soft silvery mist surrounded the cats, effectively keeping them from my view. Usagi's, or rather Serenity's beautiful lilting voice was clearly heard, "Silver crystal, grant me this wish, give me the power to return Luna and Artemis to their original forms. Open now a whole new world of possibilities."

When the mist cleared, 3 forms were seen in the haze. Serenity stepped out first, and gestured behind her, "You can come out now."

Well, that's it!

Thanks again to everyone that sent me a review, you know who you are!

And tell me how you liked the cliffhanger, should I do that again or is it terrible and I should never do this anymore?

Tell me what you think please!

Any ideas you have, please tell! If they are crazy, all the more reason to share them with me!

lOVE,

SereneS


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

MERCURY'S POV

_I wonder who those people could be... Maybe I should scan them to find out._

I took out my mini-computer and began to scan as a woman stepped out from the mist. _This is strange; my computer acts as if I have examined her before, she does seem quite familiar, I wonder why..._

The young woman was stepping out shyly, she bore the crescent moon insignia which told that she was Lunarian; she had shinning black hair held up in four buns, two on each side and she wore a simple black dress which flared outwards with a shimmering golden bodice and a crescent moon on her waist. A golden bow was tied to her neck and she wore crescent moon earrings. When she lifted her pale face, her beautiful ruby eyes twinkled brightly.

_Hmm, she seems to have a familiar energy signature…_

A man stepped out next. He had long snow white hair and bore the crescent insignia as well. He wore white pants, and a white long-sleeved shirt with crescent shaped opening near the chest and another near his stomach. A golden crescent moon necklace hung from his neck. His big blue eyes were shinning and he had a brilliant smile plastered on his face.

Serenity gave a smile which showed her obvious joy as she nodded her head towards the new arrivals and announced, "Meet Luna of the Silver Millennium, previously cat guardian of the heroine Sailor Moon, and friend to the legendary Sailor Senshi." The young woman stepped forward and was met with gasps of surprise.

_No wonder! How fascinating, I did not know that they could morph into humans. It does seem virtually impossible for this to be able to happen, but I suppose magic is not always logical._

I held my computer with one hand, typing furiously with the other, and only looked up when Serenity introduced Artemis.

"I would also like for you to meet Artemis of the Silver Millennium, previously cat guardian of the heroine Sailor Venus, and friend to the legendary Sailor Senshi." Serenity motioned for the young man to step forward. I looked to Venus, knowing I just had to watch this. Artemis had immediately turned to the orange senshi and was being eyed warily.

Then Luna addressed Serenity, "Thank you Princess, it has been many a millennia since I have acquired this form and I must say it is comfortable." Suddenly, she ran forward and hugged Princess Serenity, "Oh Sere I've missed you so much, I miss all the times we would walk in the royal gardens and you would admire the roses. We used to spend so much time together and now you just think of me as a cranky old cat!" She spoke with deep emotion and tears in her eyes.

Serenity lifted her chin, forcing Luna to look at her, "Luna, I will never think of you as a cranky old cat, I always have considered you my closest friend. I love you Luna, I love you as a sister." Luna looked relieved and squeezed her tightly. Then she let go and stood by Artemis.

Artemis was looking at Venus with a wistful look on his handsome face, "Mina-chan?" There was no response. _I think Minako is angry, I would be too if my cat hadn't told me that he used to be human… _Artemis gave a sigh, his platinum locks ruffling and walked toward her, "Mina-chan please don't be angry, I didn't tell you because I didn't think I would ever be able to be human again. I thought it would be better to just forget about it."

Venus turned her head and spoke harshly, "You didn't think I would care to know that my cat used to be a human? Did you ever think about how I feel right now? I feel like an idiot, my cat was a human in my past life and I can't even remember! Hell, I can barely remember how I died!" She broke down into sobs, "Oh Arty I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout!"

Artemis covered the distance between them with long strides and gathered her in his arms; they stood like that until Venus stopped crying. Then he told her softly, "Mina-chan, you always were so emotional. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

I smiled as Artemis stepped behind Luna and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Luna resisted for a moment, blushing a fine shade of pink before settling into him.

_They are so smitten! As cats, and as humans, they just won't admit it!_

A hesitant cough was heard and we all jumped as Ikuko stepped forward, "I don't mean to intrude in this sentimental moment but I can't help feeling as though there is a reason for you to be showing us this. Something must have happened for you to feel you had to tell us about your past."

My Princess began, "Well, yes there is a reason. We must begin the rule of Crystal Tokyo and I will soon begin to go by the name Neo Queen Serenit-"

Prince Endymion had stepped forward, cutting off her train of thought. _He looks nervous, and his hand continues to stray to his pocket… Kami-Sama! He's going to… well it's about time; I thought he would have asked sooner!_

There were whispers and twittering from the other senshi as they realized what he was going to do. I looked towards Serenity and saw that she was looking at us with a confused look on her face. _Good, she's still unaware of his intentions; she is going to be so happy._

Endymion sank down to one knee in front of Serenity and held out a small box, "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, will you join the ties between the Moon Kingdom and the Kingdom of Earth by becoming my wife?"

dun dun duuunnn, cliff-hanger!

i love you guys, thank you for reviewing!

-SereneS


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Hey minna! Hope you like this chapter; I personally consider it one of my best! Once again, I do not own sailor moon, any of the characters, yada yada…

Puu is Chibiusa's nickname for Pluto

Luna P is Chibiusa's floating ball. It looks like Luna's head but with huge, way freaky eyes

Selene is the roman goddess of the moon

Luna and Artemis are shape-shifters and have a future shape-shifting daughter called Diana

Kami-sama! is like 'oh my god!'

Now, on to the chapter!

SERENITY'S POV

I looked on in confusion as Endy stepped forward, immediately picking up on his nervousness. _He looks like he wants to say something, but is afraid to… _Suddenly I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up as Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Mars began to whisper gossip to one another. Confused, I looked to Uranus and Neptune but they just gave me an encouraging nod, Pluto only smiled. Both Saturn and mom had hearts in their eyes and daddy looked accepting as though he already knew this was going to happen, and Luna looked excited. Shingo and Artemis just looked confused.

Suddenly, Endy was in front of me, kneeling down and holding up a small silver box. "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, will you join the ties between the Moon Kingdom and the Kingdom of Earth by becoming my wife?"

_Sweet Selene! Did he just… Did I just hear him propose to me?_

A small gasp escaped my parted lips as tears began streaming down my face "Yes, oh yes, of course!" I flung myself at my true love, hugging him happily. _Endy just proposed to me!_

He broke out into one of his gorgeous smiles, and squeezed me into a warm hug. My senshi began cheering, and shouting congratulations, Venus began to cry, and mom looked at daddy adoringly. Then Endy grabbed my hand and slid a ring onto finger. I looked closely at it, blurred by my tears and saw that it was a golden band with a silver rose-shaped crystal; the band had intricate designs carved into it; a rose to represent Earth and a crescent moon to represent the Moon Kingdom. In the back, small letters spelled out, 'Together in the past, present, and future". _It's perfect, just like my Endy!_

Biting back a sob, I sent a blinding smile at him. Then, standing on my tip-toes I reached up, grabbed his face pulled him down to my height and crushed my lips to his, sealing our promise. And then, amidst the cheering and shouting we stood; his forehead resting against mine, lost in each other's eyes. He whispered softly, "I'm so glad you said yes, Sere. I love you more than life itself." Giving him a happy smile I answered, "Endy, not even the great goddess Selene could keep me away from you. I've been waiting for this day since millennia ago."

Finally we pulled away and I was engulfed in senshi hugs which were especially strong; try getting hugged by eight enthusiastic senshi. Over the chatter, I could hardly hear Venus say, "You go girl, I knew you could do it!" When they all finished, Luna hugged me and whispered, "I'm so happy for you Princess, I know how much you love him." Then they all stepped back, and my family was there gazing lovingly at me.

Daddy walked up gave me a smile, and clapped Endy on the back, "I knew you loved her, and I knew you were meant to be together, that's why I gave my permission for the proposal." Looking on incredulously, I exclaimed, "You mean you knew! And you were ok with it?" He seemed surprised, "Well yes, Mr. Chiba here asked my permission several months ago. I knew you loved him, so I accepted. After your little show back there, I know I did the right thing." I hugged him happily, and then turned to Shingo.

"Congratulations Usa! I guess now I really can call you an old lady, huh?" He said with an exuberant smile. I ruffled his hair and with a playful smile, retorted, "Don't you dare, or you'll have a very angry senshi of the moon knocking on your door!" He grinned then gave me a quick hug. Finally, I turned to mom. She was standing back, with tears in the corners of her eyes, then suddenly she ran forward and engulfed me in a hug, "Oh my baby girl, you're growing up so fast!" She pulled back and examined me at arm's length, "You've blossomed into a beautiful young lady, and I can't believe I didn't see it coming." I smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks mom, I'm glad you're not mad that I kept this from you."

SHINGO'S POV

_Wow, finding out my sister is Sailor Moon, a princess and is getting married in one day; I doubt I'll ever be surprised ever again!_

I looked at Usagi, or rather Serenity hugging mom. She really was beautiful; her golden hair shone like sunlight. Her sapphire eyes, her best feature, were two twin windows into her soul, dancing with mirth and happiness. Even her golden crescent moon, as strange as it might look, made her all the more beautiful.

Suddenly, the air next to Serenity began to shimmer with a pink power. Time seemed to bend, and everything wavered between my eyes. _What's going on! _When it was back to normal, a pink miniature version of Serenity stood in that place. She had sugary pink hair in the familiar 'odango' style, and cheerful ruby red eyes, she even had a golden crescent moon on her forehead as well! She wore a smaller, identical copy of Serenity's dress and a purplish-gray kitten perched on her head bearing a red jingle bell collar. Her Luna P ball floated behind her.

_Hey, isn't that our cousin, Chibiusa?_

She hadn't seemed to notice anybody but Serenity and Endymion, and was running towards them with a big smile on her face. I saw the words forming on her cherry pink lips and saw Serenity try to quiet her, but it was too late. "Mama! Papa!" she cried, jumping into Serenity's arms and hugging her. Then she saw Serenity's stricken face and turned around. She noticed the rest of us, and gave a shocked whisper, "Oh no, I've done it now haven't I mama?"

_Mama? She called Usagi, Serenity, her mother! Never mind about me not being surprised ever again!_

Endymion took the shocked child from Serenity's arms and cradled her in his arms as she began to cry. Her small frame was racked with sobs as she cried into his shirt, "Papa, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I promise I didn't know, I missed you and before you said it was ok to visit you whenever. Now mama is going to get in trouble!" Endymion hugged her close and whispered lovingly into her sugar pink hair.

Mom stepped forward and breathed, "Usagi, you're Chibiusa's mother?" Serenity closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Yes, Chibiusa is my daughter." Then she turned to Chibiusa, "Darling, didn't I teach you better manners?" Chibiusa blushed, then jumped down from her "papa's" arms and gave an adorably small curtsy. "Pleased to meet you, I am Small Lady Chibiusa Serenity Tsukino, future princess of the moon."

_Future princess? What is that supposed to mean?_

Serenity picked her up and held her, then turned back to mom and dad, "Yes, this is Chibiusa, my daughter also known to you as my cousin. She used Luna P - _at this she gestured towards the strange cat shaped ball_ - to alter your memory so that you thought she was my cousin." Dad opened his mouth angrily, but Serenity hurriedly cut him off, "However, she is not my daughter in this time. She is my daughter in the thirtieth century of the future. She came back to train as a Sailor Senshi and was a major part in the defeat of the black moon and the evil creature called the Death Phantom." (Doom Phantom in the English version)

The tiny kitten spoke up, "Yes, with the help of Small Lady, the future Queen Serenity was saved!"_ Oh Kami-sama, it's another talking cat! How many are there!_

I looked to Serenity and saw her cringe, "Diana, my mother, father and brother are barely getting used to Luna and Artemis, you can't talk without warning them!" Diana hung her head and looked ashamed, "So sorry your majesty, I wasn't thinking." Serenity smiled, "Well, they would have found out anyways. You are forgiven."

Luna stepped forward, her ruby eyes gleaming hopefully, "Diana? Is that you?" Diana jumped off Chibiusa's head and into Luna's arms, "Mommy you're human! Is daddy here too?" Artemis stepped forward and lifted Diana, scratching under her chin and answered, "Yes sweetie we're both here." Diana swirled in a purplish light and when it cleared a little girl stood in her place. She wore a grayish-purplish long-sleeved dress with thigh-high boots. A jingle bell chocker adorned her neck and her forehead bore the golden crescent moon sign. Her hair was also held up in the 'odango' style with a few curls escaping the tight buns and she had large pink eyes.

Kon'nichiwa! Once again another chapter is finished! I'm doing my best to incorporate very very few Japanese words in there, but if there's any confusion, you can use my favorite site. It's called Google Translate!

lOVE,

SereneS


	13. Author's Note

Kon'nichiwa minna!

Just wanted to wish you guys Happy Holidays!

Also I wanted to tell you that unfortunately, I won't be uploading until after Christmas :(

I know, I know I'm a terrible person, aren't I? Haha, don't worry you guys, you'll soon have tons more to read!

Please don't stop reviewing, if there are any scenes you would like to happen... Or maybe any ideas you may have, anything really. Please review! I always answer your reviews so even if your idea is something for another fic, please tell!

lOVE, and Happy Holidays!

SereneS ^-^


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

I doubt any of you noticed but last chapter I said that Puu is the nickname Chibiusa gave Pluto; I just forgot to erase it from last chapter when I changed the scene.

gomen nasai means sorry

-kun is a title given to males

In the future, Chibiusa is known as Small Lady, but her mother, Serenity never calls her that

ARTEMIS'S POV

Diana began to swirl in a purple light and shifted into her human form, then gave a bright smile and ran to hug us. "Mommy, daddy, I'm so glad you finally turned human!" She exclaimed, "In the future we're almost always in human form, and not being able to change while visiting you was so frustrating!" Luna and I looked towards each other, still uneasy about having a daughter. _Luna looks slightly cross, but I know she loves Diana. She is, after all, our daughter._

As if by unspoken agreement, we all turned back to Serenity and Endymion whom were standing together. _They do make quite the picture,_ I mused. Princess Serenity with her shining hair like spun gold and Prince Endymion with his -as Mina-chan would put it- sinfully dark looks. They carried between them the pink haired child as she clung to her mother.

Chibiusa then jumped down and ran to Sailor Saturn, "Hotaru! I missed you so much! In the future I haven't seen you ever since you had to go on that mission t-" Pluto cut her off with a sharp look and Chibiusa gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry Puu, I forgot!" Pluto relaxed and gave her a kind smile, "It's all right Small Lady; you meant no harm."

The other senshi took this as their cue to welcome the young princess. They smiled and hugged her happily amidst shouts of, "Chibiusa, we missed you so much!" Luna and I were last, hugging her happily whilst Diana stood back.

When we finally released her she looked around and scratched her head, "Hey, why is everyone transformed? And why are mama and papa in their prince and princess forms? Should I transform too?" Serenity glanced at her mother and dainty shrug, "Sure, mom and daddy will have to find out soon enough." Chibiusa nodded and held up a pink version of Usagi's first broach, "Moon Prism Power… Make-Up!" A bright pink light engulfed her and when it cleared, Sailor Chibi-Moon stood in her place. She wore a pink skirt with a white vest and a red bow on her chest and back. Her golden tiara had a red gem, and her choker was pink. Her pink boots were knee-high with a white border and her transformation broach perched proudly in the middle of her front bow.

She went through a series of movements similar to Sailor Moon's and announced, "I am Sailor Chibi-Moon; champion of love and justice and in the name of the future moon, I shall right all wrongs and triumph over evil!"

Ikuko-sama let out a squeal, "Usagi, she is so cute! She looks just like you, except she's smaller and all pink!" Chibi-Moon growled and put her hands on her hips, "Nobody but my mama calls me cute." Serenity giggled, "Sorry mom, I forgot to tell you. Chibiusa only puts up with being called cute, when I say it."

She winked at her daughter, "Although, I'm sure she won't object when a guy calls her cute!" At Endymion's overly protective look, Ikuko-san burst out laughing and was joined by the rest of the senshi. Then, in between giggles, Serenity managed, "Oh Endy, you are so funny! But you must promise me that you will not be as bad as my father!" The Prince's face changed into one of fear as her remembered, "No, or course not!" he glared playfully at Kenji-san, "I doubt I'll ever threaten to shoot my daughter's suitor!"

I chucked, remembering the incident. _Mamoru-kun was afraid to go near Usagi for fear of getting shot!_ Then, I continued to watch interestedly as Kenji-san blushed three shades of red and apologized, obviously thinking about the shotgun he kept in his coat closet. "Gomen nasai Mamoru-kun, I was not thinking." _Of course he wasn't, when it comes to his daughter and boys, he never thinks!_

Serenity gave a twinkling laugh, "Oh daddy, Endy is only playing. He got over that long ago, right sweetie?"Chibi-Moon chirped, "Actually mommy, dad still complains about it in the future!" Everyone laughed as Endymion's face turned a deep shade of red, and in between giggles, Venus managed, "That day truly must be a day to remember if Endymion will still remember in Crystal Tokyo!"

I smiled, and pulled Luna close to me as I looked at the laughing senshi. _Everything will be just fine if Serenity stays true to herself, and with her family and the senshi by her side she will be able to overcome any obstacles._ Then I allowed myself to laugh along with the others, adding my baritone laugh to the other high giggles, and I knew that the hardest part was over, and with hope, we would overcome anything.

There, my masterpiece is done! **-.^**

So I had said that I wouldn't upload until after Christmas, but I had some really awesome ideas, and just had to get writing.

The next chapter will probably be about Serenity telling Motoki (Andrew) and maybe Naru (Molly) and Umino (Melvin)

Be expecting the senshi to make a plan to reveal their identities soon, because in the upcoming chapters, that's exactly what's going to happen.

Also, from now on, you will see me referring to Usagi-chan as Serenity. This is because she is now in the process of fully becoming Princess Serenity, the process will be complete when the building of Crystal Tokyo is complete.

Love to all, and Merry Christmas!

-SereneS


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Kon'nichiwa minna! Here I am, ready to write a new chapter! =) Im trying a different style of writing, if you noticed in this chapter. Please tell me if you like it or if I should just go back to writing the way I was before

-hime: Princess

Hime-sama: Princess

oji-sama or oji-san: Prince

Hai: yes

Fuku: the outfit that the sailor senshi wear when transformed

Pyro: Rei's nickname

Odango Atama is Mamoru's first nickname for Usagi it means Dumpling Head

SERENITY'S POV

I woke up and stretched my arms wide. I had gotten a good night's sleep that night, it was the first time in a long time that I hadn't had to get up at an ungodly hour to battle youma. Gazing around contentedly, I noticed that Luna was sleeping soundly and the first morning rays were just peeking through the window. _Wait, the first rays? _I turned my head and gave the alarm clock a sharp look, **5:30 am **_Wow, Luna must have been right, I am becoming Serenity. If I weren't I would have never woken up this early! _I allowed myself a few minutes to gloat at my newest achievement before my mind wandered to yesterday's events. We had decided to tell our closest friends before revealing our secret to everyone else, which meant, that I would have to speak to Naru and Umino today, before or after Motoki… _Hey, maybe we can talk to them both at the same time. It will be easier, especially if Endy's there with me… _

Suddenly, a tantalizing scent reached my nose, cutting off my train of thought. It was the smell of freshly baked pancakes. _Mmm, that smells so good, I'm so hungry! _My stomach grumbled, affirming my thought. With a giggle, I pulled aside the warm blanket and climbed out of bed. A wave of unexpected cold reached me and I wrapped my arms around my shivering frame until it subsided. Then crossed the room to my closet and began to rummage through it. Clothes and shoes went flying until I gave a satisfied sigh and pulled out my favorite outfit; a bright pink one shoulder blouse and a medium length silver skirt with white strappy heels. _Today is a very important day after all._ Giving myself a firm nod, I grabbed my broach, and skipped out of the room, frowning at Shingo who was staring at me in shock. _Wonder what's got him so shocked… _Dismissing the thought with a shrug, I stepped into the bathroom.

I tugged on my clothes, then stepped back to admire myself in the mirror. Satisfied with my appearance, I began to fix my hair into my signature style, then paused and let it down, scrutinizing the round mirror. The drying strands of hair framed my face, tumbling in soft golden waves reaching below my slim waist. I frowned at my reflection, then made a decision and simply pulled my brush through my hair until it shone like silk. I gave myself a thumbs up-a habit I had picked up from daddy- and left the bathroom.

I breezed into the kitchen, following the scent of pancakes and sent mom a blinding smile before taking my seat at the table. I was heaping my plate with pancakes when I felt a gaze on me, mom and daddy were staring at me, their mouths open in shock. I gave them an annoyed frown, _what is with people today? First Shingo, and now mom and daddy! _I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them, "What? What did I do?"

They seemed to snap out of their reverie and bowed hastily, looking at me fearfully. Mom choked out a nervous, "Gomen Nasai Usagi-hime, it's just that you are up so early today..." I felt my anger dissolve, _I forgot how hard this must be on them, they must not know how to act around me. _"Mom, daddy, please do not treat me any differently than you did when you were unaware of whom I am, I am still the same person I was then."

Mom seemed surprised, but she answered me, "As you wish Usagi-hime." she paused, "If you do not mind Hime-sama, I would like to ask why it is that you do not wish to be treated as the princess you are." I gave a weary sigh, _this is not going to be easy _"Mom, why do you think I never told the world whom I am? It is because I just want to be a normal teenage girl, I don't want to be Sailor Moon, I don't want to be Moon Princess, I just want to be Usagi Tsukino below-average schoolgirl. In less than a few years, I will have to rule Crystal Tokyo, and will never be able to go out in public without being attacked by crazed fans." I sighed again, turning pleading eyes on mom, "Don't you understand? I just want to be a normal girl! Please don't call me 'Usagi-hime', nor 'Princess', just plain old Usagi-chan." She looked thoughtful for a moment, before adding, "Serenity's fine too"

IKUKO'S POV

I was shocked, _I never expected my Usagi to think this way, when she was little, she always dreamt of being a princess and now she's telling me not to call her princess! _I felt strangely relieved though, and when I realized my daughter was expecting an answer, I hurried to supply one, the words bubbling out of my mouth as I hugged her happily, "Oh Usagi! Of course I understand, I was so afraid that you would forget about us, when I learned that you aren't really my daughter but Queen Sereni-" I was cut off by Usagi, who spoke with tears in her eyes, "I will always be your daughter, I am blessed to have two mothers watching over me; you and Queen Serenity and I love you both very much."

We heard a slight cough behind us, and I blushed realizing that Kenji had witnessed my emotional outburst and stepped back shyly as he gave me a kind smile to ease my worries. We stood in awkward silence, staring at Usagi as she gazed at us, with an odd expression on her beautiful face. Then she cleared her throat and began, "The senshi and I have decided to reveal ourselves to our closest friends before everyone else, we will be doing that today."

She was cut off as a sleepy looking Chibiusa walked into the kitchen, still clad in her pink pajamas. She was accompanied by Luna and Diana in cat form. Chibiusa yawned, "Mama, what are you doing up already? Usually you get up after 12 on Saturdays" I saw Usagi smile fondly and pick the little girl up, "Hi there munchkin, how are you feeling?" Chibiusa smiled brightly and nuzzled into Usagi's arms, "Great!" She scrutinized Usagi for a moment, and then spoke in a soft, yet wise voice, "You have started the process of becoming Neo Queen Serenity, haven't you? In the future you told me that I would know when it began, you were right. I feel that your crescent moon will soon appear; of course you will be able to make it disappear when you wish to. Like this." She demonstrated by willing her crescent moon to vanish and it did, slowly at first, but soon there was a blank spot where the golden insignia once stood." _Wow, Chibiusa truly does take after her mother, they are both cheerful at times, and wise and grave at other times. _I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sharp knock on the door, Usagi looked exuberant and she spoke giddily, "This is a wonderful chance to try out my new powers!" I started to protest that we did not know who it was and she could easily expose herself to whomever it might be, but then she cut me off, "Mom, it's the inner senshi and Endy, I can feel them." I sighed, defeated and then nodded my consent. She beamed happily and closed her eyes in concentration.

I shut my eyes tightly as a wall of sheer power slammed into me; now that may sound painful, but in truth, it wasn't. Usagi's power was one of love, of justice, of light, and of everything good. It revitalized me, giving me hope, showing me a small drop of my daughters' power. _Kami-sama, she really is powerful! _I opened my eyes carefully, and almost laughed at the comical sight presented before me. The de-transformed senshi were sprawled on the floor wearing identical expressions of surprise, Oji-san Endymion was deposited lightly next to Usagi. I risked a look at Usagi and saw that she was barely suppressing her mirth and her eyes were dancing with glee. _She must have found the scene to be comical as well, in fact, when regarding Endymion-sama, one could say she did it on purpose!, _I mused.

Usagi gave me a wink then quickly changed her look into a regal expression; she drew from her princess reserve and thoroughly chastised the senshi, "Senshi of Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter! You have disappointed me, if you continue to be off-guard, this is a neko ni katsuobushyou (A situation where one cannot let their guard down) situation, you could have had been captured by our enemies!" She spoke sternly, but her laughter was clearly heard in every word as she went on, "The building of Crystal Tokyo will attract evils, and you will not be able to save Earth from them if you are lounging on your butt." The senshi gave her startled looks and that is where her resolve broke, she burst out laughing, clutching at her sides and rolling on the floor, she gasped, "You guys looked so funny! And Rei-chan you looked so scared!" Everyone looked around incredulously, looking for the raven haired priestess, but she was nowhere to be found. The senshi looked at Usagi; she gave a mischievous smile and pointed upwards. They obediently looked up and immediately cracked up.

I looked up to see what they had found so funny and laughed at Rei's predicament. She had obviously gotten the worst position of all the senshi, she was wedged into the roof in an unbelievable position, her long black hair hanging down and her purple eyes blazing angrily, "ODANGO ATAMA GET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Shingo came down at that moment and paled visibly, swiveling around to see Usagi's reaction. _He probably thinks Usagi is going to kill Rei!_

Usagi just giggled and called out, "Hey Pyro, I don't think you're in a situation to be ordering me around!"Rei was enraged and began to shout, "Why you spoi-" "Rei-chan, why don't you calm down so Usagi-chan can get you down?" Ami cut in hurriedly. Rei took a few deep breaths, then spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Usagi-chaan, we're best friends aren't we? Will you *pleeease* get me down from your albeit _very_ comfortable roof?" This part she ground out through clenched teeth, her act being put on hold to her anger. Usagi didn't answer she simply waved her hand and muttered a few words in what I could only guess to be Lunarian. Rei's eyes widened, "You wouldn't!" Usagi grinned cheerfully, "Hai, I would, and I did!" Before anyone could question, Rei gave a shout and crashed to the ground only to be caught by a grunting Makoto. Makoto grinned, "Yo Pyro, cut low on the carbs, will ya!" Rei shot her a glare, and then climbed down from Makoto's arms to brush herself off in a dignified manner. After a round of laughs, my daughter and her fellow friends left the house.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Minna minna minna! I've reached chapter 15! I can't believe it, but I think there's still gonna be lots and lots of chapters, so don't you worry; there will still be lots to read about your favorite bishoujo sailor senshi!

I know Eternal Sailor Moon doesn't have a tiara-she has only her crescent moon- but in this chapter she does have the tiara. Let's say that when she turns into Princess Serenity, her crescent moon will her proud and glory and it won't be the same if they had already seen the moon on moon's head.

Unazuki is Motoki's little sister; in the English version her name is Lizzie

Onee-chan: sister

MOTOKI'S POV

I was wiping the counter at Crown's Arcade when Mamoru-kun, Usagi's cousin, Chibiusa, and the girls walked in, Usagi-chan and Chibiusa in the lead. Usagi-chan wore the most serious face I had ever seen, and was walking purposely toward me! I tried to stall for time, not liking what was going on and called out brightly, "Usagi-chan, you're early today, do you want your usual?"

She sent me a stern look, and spoke firmly, "Motoki-kun, we must speak to you in private. Unazuki can take charge of the arcade for now-", she nodded toward my onee-chan as she stood gossiping with her friends, "-when you finish speaking to her, meet us in the storage room." I must have looked bewildered because her tone thawed, and she took on a gentle smile "Toki, I promise everything will be explained soon, please do as I said."

Nodding mutely, I walked over to Zuki-onee-chan and spoke to her quietly. She sent her friends a longing look, but grudgingly acquiesced and followed me to the counter. I took off my yellow apron and hung it on its hook, then looked around for something else to do to delay the upcoming event. I found none. I wrung my hands through my hair; straightened my back and walked over to the storage room, then proceeded to stare nervously at the door. _Come on; don't be such a wimp, whatever could happen? _With my mind set, I stretched my arm out, fingers curling around the doorknob, and hesitantly slipped into the storage room.

The door to the storage room slid open with a protesting squeak, revealing its dark, velvety depths. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling on a frail thread, barely casting any light. The air hung thick with dusk as I strained to see, vaguely making out dark, bulky shapes stacked one on top of the other and rusted nails littered the floor. I quickly swept my eyes across the room, but with the poor lighting, failed to find Mamoru and the girls.

Somewhere to my right, Usagi-chan's voice called out, "Rei, can you give us some light?" I heard the rustles of clothes brushing against one another and suddenly the room was washed in a reddish light. I blinked back tears as my eyes accustomed to the bright light, and then stared in open mouthed astonishment as I took in the sight before me.

Rei stood, calm as ever, her raven hair glistening violet and her hands palms up, a fiery flame dancing on each of them. The flames licked her skin, dancing in an ancient rhythm from one hand to the other. At a look from Usagi-chan, Rei tipped the side of her hands and the flames shot upward, creating a hoop of fire as it floated next to the light bulb. Her task accomplished, Rei melted back into the background.

I stared at the fire, now hovering in a bright ring, stared some more, and a little bit more, and kept staring, and continued to stare, and did not cease to stare, and did not stop staring, and… well you get my point. I stared and stared until Usagi-chan stepped forward, that was when I speared her with a sharp gaze.

"Explain", I commanded, albeit it came out a bit harsher than I had intended. At this, Mamoru stepped forward menacingly and I gulped, "I-I mean, would you mind explaining this please?" Usagi waved Mamoru back, and then she hesitated for a bit, clearly unsure of how to proceed. That is when her blue haired friend- _the genius-_ Ami stepped forward, and knelt before Usagi-chan. I got the feeling that she was seeking permission to speak, what for; I did not have the slightest idea. It seemed that Usagi-chan did not know what to make of this either, for she stared at Ami, and then sent a questioning look at Darien, whom had been quiet all this time. He responded with another glance, and Usagi-chan brightened. She spoke two words, "At ease"

Immediately, the girls' posture changed, from one of strict alertness, shoulders back, and head up, to a more comfortable state. Their shoulders slumped over, and they stepped out of the shadows, and beside Usagi.

Ami stood from her kneeling position and with no further ado, spoke. "Usagi-chan, why not simply ask Luna to use her mind meld?" _Luna? Isn't that Usagi's cat? _"That way, you won't have to explain the past, just transform. In fact, you might as well use the Luna Mind Meld for everyone else as well."

I watched Usagi chew her lip thoughtfully before bursting out into a blinding smile and hugging Ami, "Ami-chan, you're a genius!" Rai gave a wry smile, "Odango Atama, unlike you, our dear Ami-can does study and excel in her education." Usagi looked surprised but happy anyways as she and Rei began their infamous tongue war.

I had been standing quietly but now I took a deep breath and shouted, "CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Rei and Usagi-chan froze in mid-tongue war and stared me. _Oh kami-sama, I shouldn't have said that so loud, _I thought as my cheeks began to burn in embarrassment.

Usagi-chan straightened up and slipped back into what I was now beginning to call her 'authoritative voice' and bowed her head slightly, "Yes, of course Motoki-kun, I am terribly sorry, you must be confused." I nodded, and she continued, "However, you will be more than confused when you hear what I have to tell you. I can only hope you will not be angry at me for keeping this a secret." _Angry? Oh doesn't she know I could never be angry with her? She is an angel of pure light; nobody can help but forgive her for anything!_

She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and ripping her broach off her front ribbon, shouted, "Moon, eternal, make-UP!"

She disappeared in a flurry of pearly feathers, and when at last, she reappeared; it was not Usagi I saw, but Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon to be exact.

Eternal Sailor Moon sported beautiful ivory wings, extending elegantly to both sides of her petite frame. She wore a tricolored skirt and a white vest with pink bubble sleeves, white knee length boots, and red-rimmed gloves ending past her elbows. Her winged broach was perched proudly on her chest. Star and crescent moon earrings adorned her ears and a ruby red shocker graced her neck along with her tiara. Most astonishing of all perhaps, was her hair, or rather, Usagi-chan's golden hair and beautiful cerulean eyes.

Hear ye, hear ye! For chapter 15 is done!

I am so very sorry for taking so long! How will you ever forgive me!

Please review, I'm begging you! My email is

lOVE,

SereneS


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

VENUS' POV

I held myself rigidly still as Serenity-hime transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and began her familiar speech. Holding her head proudly, and squaring her small shoulders, her voice ringing clear and true as she recited her speech, "For love and justice, sailor suited pretty soldier senshi, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, and in the name of the future, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

Just as soon as she finished, Endymion's tall frame became unnaturally rigid, and with a smooth, practiced move, he pulled out a crimson rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He seemed to blend into the surrounding shadows as he stood by Sailor Moon's side, silently giving her courage.

I shifted my weight onto my other foot, and uneasily waited-along with the senshi-for Motoki's response, which was not quite as expected. He schooled his face into one of calm indifference; and I would have fallen for it too, had I not sensed he was hiding his true emotions. I looked deep into myself at the ardent bundle of love -also known as the Venus Mirror Compact- and compassion burning in my heart and looked about the room with my newly activated 'aura eyes'. I glanced past the most obviously flaring auras, which were senshi's; a shy navy blue for Ami, dark jade for Makoto, and fiery crimson for Rei, there was also a deep, buttery golden for Tuxedo Kamen and a brilliant silver colour Sailor Moon, and then I saw Motoki's aura. While considerably dimmer than the senshi's auras, it was just a tad brighter than most average humans. It shone a dusty cobalt blue (imagine the color of Motoki's eyes) and reflected his inner heart.

What I saw there shocked me beyond belief; an immense turmoil of confusion and astonishment, a sense of betrayal towards Prince Endymion and Serenity-hime for not having told him sooner, and shame at himself for thinking such thoughts. The force of such emotions knocked into me, effectively overwhelming my senses. My heart went out to him, _Poor Toki-chan, nobody should have such a weight dropped onto them._

I flicked my eyes toward Sailor Moon and saw a look of pure and honest compassion in her crystalline eyes as she reached a slender hand toward Motoki and grasped him shoulder. "Toki, I know this is a lot to take in, but I want you to know why I chose to tell you my secret. Along with various other things, there is the fact that I am princess of the moon, and with my betrothal to End-Darien, Crown Prince of the Earth-," _Insert here a shining smile toward Tuxedo Kamen_, I thought, and gave a wry grin when she did just that "-We are expected to take rule, and henceforth, we must reveal our identities to the public. I decided to tell my very closest friends first, and well my parents of course."

SERENITY'S POV

I finished my quick explanation and clutched my locket, closing my eyes and reveling in the familiar rush of power and rustle of silk ribbons as I de-transformed back into civilian form. I felt, rather than heard Tuxedo Kamen melt back into Endy and continue to stand by my side. Then I opened my eyes and contemplated Toki-chan, whom obviously needed more answers.

Then I made a last minute decision and with a tiny burst of power, sent a message to a certain friend of mine. I received a reply almost instantaneously, and assured of my plan, spoke, "Toki-chan, be at the park tomorrow at 7 pm. Trust me, ok? You will get your answers."

I felt the girls look at me strangely, but backtracked quickly when I shot them a look that said, _I know what I'm doing, so don't test me._

That done I linked arms with Endy, and gave the girls a quick wave. I looked to Toki-chan, and smiled when he numbly nodded 'yes' to my plea. With that, I skipped out of the room with Endy and the girls on tow. Things were starting to get fun.

Ayee! I am soo sorry I took so long to update! But luckily for you I have practically all the storyline planned out now, so I'll probably upload faster. The next few chapters are going to be from different points of view, I won't tell you whose of course, but eventually you'll find out.

Please keep reading you guys!

SereneS


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

I was asked if I had died. I am not dead, that is all.

SERENITY'S POV

I was walking down the street when I felt a portal open up behind me, having had recognized it as one of Setsuna's doing, I looked to see that no one was watching and stepped into the swirling vortex. I was set down gently, and looked at my surroundings to see that I was at the Time Gate.

"Hime-sama, how much do you really know?" Pluto asked, her ruby eyes gleaming with interest and a hint of… amusement? I look at her curiously, then shrugged it off, _If only she knew everything I know, everything I wish I didn't know, my true identity... But no, she must not know, it is not time yet, soon but not, yet. _Of course I didn't say what I was thinking and instead chided her gently, "Pluto, you know I don't want you to call me that! To you I will always be Usagi or Serenity; there is no need for such formality."

She leveled me with a stern gaze, "Serenity-hime, do not change the subject."

I sighed, slightly ruffling my bangs, "The thing is, I can't tell you, it is not time yet, all I can say is that there is much more to me that what meets the eye."

With that I stood and gracefully floated out of the portal, leaving Pluto staring after me with a queer expression on her ageless features.

SETSUNA'S POV

I gave a throaty chuckle, _there sure is Pincess, there sure is…_ I raised my staff, and disappeared with a burgundy flash of the garnet rod.

And all that was left was a shadow of my mysterious voice,

"Hime-same, who are you really?"

Ok so I know you guys are probably like super confused and stuff, but don't worry, it's all according to plan. I read this fanfic, and had the most amazing idea! Of course you don't get to know what it is yet, but, well, that's what this chapter was about.

I was also thinking about coming up with a new name for this fic, im not liking the current one… Anywho if you have any ideas for names, or just random thoughts about the fanfic, please send them to me! I really like to hear your opinion about the story, even if it's just a 'good chapter' or a 'please update soon!' and I will answer to all of your reviews!

Thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed! *and a big thanks to yellowfan98 for questioning about my living/dead status

A huge all caps I LOVE YOU! to those who added me to their faves list

And a hug to those who added me to story/author alert

Keep reading,

SereneS =:)


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Hey there you guys! Here's chapter 18 and I certainly hope you like it!**

**Kinmoku-sei is the Starlight's planet; it is ruled by Princess Kakyuu Fireball. I don't know if the Starlights returned to their planet after they left Earth, but in this fic they did.**

**The Starlights are girls when henshied and guys when de-henshied –just in case ya didn't know.**

KAKYUU'S POV

"Star Serious Laser!" The battle cry was accompanied by a rush of power in the form of an energy enhanced star. The effect was immediate as it plowed through the ground leaving behind a deep trench.

I sighed; they were at it again, ever since we left Earth, it was all they had been doing. They had sworn to keep training to make up for 'failing' to save Kinmoku-sei from Chaos. They had sworn to make me proud. _But what they don't know is that they've already made me proud…_

Good thing the training grounds were magically protected, if they weren't the whole of the kingdom would be in ruins by now. Just as I thought that, any evidence of Fighter's attack disappeared, and the Starlights prepared for another attack.

"Starlights Fusion Flare!" The Starlights shouted together, concentrating their energy and releasing it at the peak of power, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, I could easily see them sprawled across the grounds, and stifled a giggle. They had been working on the specific attack for a while now, but so far they had not been able to master it. Personally, I thought they were much too stiff and should relax for a while, but as usual they paid me no heed.

Suddenly, my back went rigid as I sensed a hesitant probing at the back of my mind; someone was trying to establish a telepathic link. Now, normally I would have ignored it, as it was most likely one of the commoners, but this time, I felt a brilliant white light fill me, such an immense power of good, and I knew that a person with such light could only be someone of a terribly important level, and per chance opened my mind to the call.

'Princess Kakyuu Fireball-hime of Kinmoku-sei?'

I frowned at the formal title, but then recognized my dear friend Serenity's voice and responded eagerly, 'Serenity! How are you dear? Has something happened? Are you ok?'

She hurriedly answered, 'Yes, yes, do not worry! There is however, a favor I would ask of you.'

_How strange, I wonder what it could be… _'And what, I dare ask, would that be?'

'Well, Endy has at last proposed and-'

'Oh my goddess! He finally got the courage to? Congratulations, you must be so excited!' I mentally squealed.

She gave an apprehensive laugh, and continued softly, 'Yeah, I am. But well, I have decided it is time for our identities to be revealed to the public, and I was wondering if the Starlights could sing in concert as a sort of opening act. I mean, if they are much too busy, it is fine, it was simply but a thought…'

My heart went out to the young girl, much too young to rule the universe, 'But of course, darling, you know you've only to ask! They will arrive on the planet Earth tomorrow, at approximately 5 pm Earth time.'

When her answer pushed through our telepathic link, her voice bubbled with relief, 'Thank you so much! Oh, and please don't mention the whole telepathic thing, the senshi do not know I have that power.'

I gave her the affirmative and wincing only slightly as I severed the link between us, turned back to my Starlights.

"Starlights assemble!" I called, making sure to –ahem- magically, project my voice so that they would be able to clearly hear me.

They stood before me in formation, Star Fighter in front with Star Healer and Maker in the rear. Fighter stepped forward questioningly, "Hime-sama?"

"You are to be on the planet Earth tomorrow at 5 Earth hours." I waited for the arguments to begin and sure enough, they exploded in a cacophony of protests.

"Hime-sama! We cannot go to Earth; we must continue to train so that we may never fail you again!"

I raised my hand, stopping their protests, "I have made up my mind, and there will be no arguing. Thy may however, be glad to know that although you are going there for many reasons-most of which you will find out when you arrive-you will be seeing the senshi. Our dearest friend Serenity is finally engaged." I smiled broadly, "You will report to Serenity when you arrive. Remember my Starlights, on the planet Earth you are popular singers whom have mysteriously disappeared quite a while ago. Now go, get ready for you shall leave at moonrise." (A/N Do you get it? Instead of sunrise, moonrise)

I watched as they grudgingly bowed and walked away grumbling, the inky black of their uniforms melting in to the surrounding darkness even as their winged golden-star tokens glinted in the starlight.

_This will be good for them, it will give them time to relax and take their minds off their constant training, _I mused_, and besides, I'm sure Star Fighter will be glad to see Serenity_

Thoroughly pleased with myself, I turned and gracefully walked back to the palace, wiping the smirk of my chiseled features, and training my face into a mask of polite indifference, and without looking back, I turned back to my home, back to my kingdom, back to First Order Imperial Princess Kakyuu Fireball-hime, ruler of Kinmoku-sei.

**Here it is; done, and things are starting to get exciting! What did Serenity have in mind when she told Motoki to be at the park, where do the Starlights fit into this? How come the senshi didn't know Serenity could speak telepathically! AND WHY IS MY AUTHORS NOTE SO PATHETIC! All of this and more in the following chapters!**

**Also, I know I haven't said it in a while, but I do not own Sailor Moon or any proper nouns, yet…I mean later on, I might make up a few characters, but for now, I do not own Sailor Moon!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**SereneS =:)  
><strong>

**PS: By the way, tomorrow's my birthday so if any of you feel like saying happy birthday, then it will be GREATLY APPRECIATED! :D**

**PSS: Thanx to all of you guys who have added me to fave author, fave story, I LOVE YOU to all of you guys that have reviewed, and I am sooo sorry for not having uploaded earlier.. I kinda forgot to update here... I think its more recent on if you guys wanna check...  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**I need you guys to give me an idea on what to name Setsuna's significant other. Listen up people, whoever gives me the best name gets the next chapter dedicated to them as well as credits for the name. Can't wait for your comments! Same thing for whomever comes up with a good title for this story.**

_**Last time on UWAYR:**_

_**Kakyuu-hime got a telepathic message from Serenity asking her to send her the Starlights, why did she ask for them? What will happen next? Will everything go as planned?**_

***Mugen no Heiwa means Infinite Peace**

AUTHOR'S POV

Enveloped by the deep slanting rays of golden sunlight, a slight figure stands before a great crystal door. The woman, for surely she must be a woman, gives off a heavenly aura, a promise of a great, unbelievable light, and an ethereal beauty, even as her face is obscured from us.

A slender finger is raised and pressed firmly against the doorbell with a firm, "DING DONG!" which echoes in the quiet. A distinctive "I'm coming dammit!" breaks the peaceful silence, even as one can see the hazy form-decidedly a young female-contorted by the glass. The shadow is quickly followed by another stumbling figure. Our mysterious angel allows a slight smile to grace her ageless features and slightly steps back to allow the door to open.

NARU'S POV

I opened the door brusquely, wincing when it crashed against the wall and barked a rough, "What do you want! I am a very busy person and b-" I was going to continue with my tirade, when a familiar giggle reached my ears and I looked closer at the figure standing before me.

Usagi-chan stood on the porch, giggling as sunbeams danced in her golden hair. Once I got over my shock, I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Usagi Tsukino! What are you thinking, I was in the middle of a very important m-" I stopped my ranting abruptly, feeling the beginnings of a blush on my skin. ~oh goddess, I was *not* about to say that! ~

Her twinkling laugh ran through the air as she ended my sentence, eyes dancing, "in the middle of a very important make-out session? With..." she peeked at Umino who was blushing behind me, "Umino?"

"Ahem, well you see...I ah, actually um...yeah" I trailed off, and tried to hide my flaming face behind my hands.

"Oh save yourself any further embarrassment Naru-chan!"

That's when I noticed that she hadn't taken to skipping around the house as she usually did, preferring to stand primly by the door.

_Wait a second… One does _**not **_use words like 'primly' when describing Usagi-chan!_

She raised her eyes, capturing my gaze with her clear eyes, and I found that the air had turned somber and I could not look away as she spoke.

"Umino, Naru-chan. I have a secret, and I believe the time has come for you to know about it. I thought it better to inform you both personally, but if you would prefer, there will be a… holding you could say, tomorrow at promptly 7 pm, Jubaan Park. I give you the liberty to choose whether to learn now, or along with the rest of Tokyo. What is your choice?"

_Something tells me this is not a decision to be taken lightly… I may not like what she has to say, or the fact that she has been hiding something from me, but I trust Usagi-chan, no matter what. If she thinks I would prefer to hear it from her, then I will!_

"Tell us now." Umino spoke for us both.

Usagi nodded, "To put it simply, I am much more than what I seem. I have seemed, in the past, to lack grace and elegance. This is because I have not been living correctly. I am a being of Light energy, and after much wait, I am being allowed to live in my own skin. Even my guardians have no idea to the extent of my powers. Queen Selenity was a half Goddess, which naturally would pass onto her child more than the average amount of magicks. I however, was borne from the combined powers of not only Selenity but Selene herself. Essentially giving me far more power than one can imagine. I am far more than a mere human, I am more than Lunarian and in fact, I bypass the Gods themselves. Even at this moment, my protectors have not the slightest clue of whom I am. Of course, my klutziness and terrible grades have been only but for show, a game to entertain myself in this world. I was doomed to live this miserable life until the day when I would marry, which will soon occur. For this reason, I must reveal myself to you world, or rather, reveal one of my identities to the world. What I tell you today must not be repeated, think that I consider you worthy enough to know of this. My birth name holds far too much power for one to use, and therefore I go by many different… figures, you could say. In my latest form, I submitted a minute amount of my magicks to help make myself stronger. I am known to the Gods as Mugen no Heiwa, being of eternal hope. That is not exactly the pronunciation, but it is as close as mortals may get. To most of Tokyo I am known as the pretty suited sailor heroine, Sailor Moon. To the rest of the planetary kingdoms, however, I am known as Crown Princess Serenity-hime, heir to the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Umino and I stood speechless, _I had been so sure that I wanted to know, but now, could I really say the same?_

I heard Umino shuffle forward, and ask with barely concealed interest, "You said that this is all being set into motion because of a marriage proposal? Isn't it written in the legends that a goddess cannot marry a mortal? And how come you hadn't gotten married before if you've lived for so long?"

"It is true, that a Goddess cannot join with a mortal, much like a God cannot join with a mortal maiden, but I am no goddess, the laws of their kind do not apply to me. I am not bound by rules. In answer to your second question, Umino, all I can say is that it was not time, besides I have only just found my soul mate." Usagi, looked on wisely, her eyes shining with an ageless gleam, and I couldn't help but wonder, _how could I have missed this before?_

"It was not time."

I looked up startled, _did she just read my mind!_

"Yes, I did."

I flinched as her voice rang out and took a step back, then immediately regretted it as her face clouded with pain. "Why did you tell us this?"

"Because I trust you and Umino both, but you most of all." Her reply was simple, yet it touched the deepest parts of my soul. _She trusts me! I love her for that, just like I always did, and always will. Usagi-chan, I will be by your side no matter what, I will show you that you made the right decision today, that you made the right decision to trust in us, to trust me._

**Yes, yes, I know I know! Pretty sappy stuff here, but it had to happen someday! **

**Here we are shown some of Serenity's past, and I bet you guys did **_**so**_** not expect this little twist!**

**Anyways, I really hope you liked it, and I beg you to review!**

**-Thanks to all you guys who said happy birthday to me! Especially my fave bestiee SUZUU! (That's the nickname I picked out)**

**-For reviewing, a thank you to:**

**Taeniaea**

**Wicked Lovely 17**

**Loveinthebattlefield**

**Suzumiya-sama ( you see? That's Suzu)**

**YellowFan98**

**Sparrowflyaway**

**Lover11Anime**

**A ()**

**-Thank you for adding me to you fave story list AND your story alert:**

**Sparrowflyaway**

**-If I forgot you, I AM SO SORRY! And please let me know so I can add you to my speshul people list!**

**Love you guys, thanks for being such wonderful fans,**

**SereneS =:)**


	21. Authors Note

Authors Note

**These are the names I got for Setsuna's significant other:**

***KellayeRouge suggested the following names, personally I prefer the first:**

**Kiyoto; meaning noble person **

**Masato meaning true or holy man**

***xXForever_AlwaysXx gave two names, I think the second one sounds better:**

**Sukai shima; meaning sky**

**Kibo; meaning hope**

***Sailor Spirit volunteered the following name:**

**Eilien; meaning moment of time ****and explained that**_**'as Pluto is the gate keeper of time, another person of time would be a perfect match'**_

*******.**** created a profile for Setsuna's partner. They came up with the name:**

**Ten Ikkai; meaning One revolution**

***YellowFan98 ****said that they had always imagined Setsuna with Motoki, and therefore hadn't thought about it ****(- Thanks for telling me that by the way, I might take this idea to make it a bit more interesting)**

I did a little research and I came up with the following names:

**Mithraism; the God of Infinite Time**

**Aion; Egyptian God of Time**

**Thoth; God of Wisdom, Time, Writing and the Moon**

***Thanks a lot to everyone that gave a name, I really appreciate it!**

**Allright you guys! If you chose not to read the long boringness above ^ then here's the abbreviated version, I need you guys to choose one of the following names and tell me ASAP ok? I can't post the next chappie without it.**

Kiyoto; Masato; Sukai shima; Kibo; Eilien; Ten Ikkai; Mithraism; Aion; and Thoth.

**=:) mooniesere, aka SereneS**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Just to make things clear, this is the same story as the previously named: 'Usagi, who are you really?' I just changed the name**

**Kibo, Aion**

**Due to the fact that there was a tie in names, Setsuna's partner will now be named Kibo, Aion with Kibo (hope) being the last name. Thanks to xXForever_AlwaysXx for volunteering the name Kibo!**

**The senshi died 4 times, and this does not necessarily include all the times Sailor Moon died (I'm going by the anime) Sailormoon does actually die a grand total of 6 times.  
>1. In the Silver Millennium<br>2. In the first season when fighting Metallia  
>3. In the Sailormoon R Movie<br>4. In Sailormoon Stars by Galaxia  
>• • •<strong>

Makoto's POV

I watched quietly as Serenity talked to Motoki, revealed her identity and convinced him to meet us at Jubaan Park tomorrow. _That's new, why would she want that?_

I had been getting a feeling for a while now, that my princess had been hiding something, but I'd brushed it off before. Now I was sure. Still, I kept my thoughts to myself and settled for exchanging curious looks with my comrades.

When Serenity led us back outside, Chibiusa broke free from Endymion-sama and ran to Serenity's side just as she turned to us. She seemed slightly surprised to see Chibiusa, but smiled nonetheless when Chibiusa slipped her hand in hers. "I believe you all have significant people that should know about this ... secret, and you have as much right to tell your loved ones as I have to tell mine."

A sad mist hung over me; _except for me, I don't have anyone_. She turned, looked me straight in the eyes and spoke slowly, "Mako, there is always someone willing to listen." There was barely enough time for a confused frown to slip over my features before she turned to Minako-chan, who seemed to be debating something, "Time does not heal all wounds, only understanding. That is the difference between forgetting and forgiving." She addressed Rei next. "Do not be surprised if Grandfather knows more than he lets on; you are not the only one to whom the Sacred Fire speaks." Rei bowed her head in acceptance and she turned to Ami-chan. "Even science depends on magic; it is the infinite balance of the universe. Your mother will be proud."

Finally, she turned to Chibiusa, "Sweetie, will you be ok with Endy? That is, if you aren't busy?" She directed this at Endymion-sama and he nodded in response.

Chibiusa hugged Serenity by the waist and said, "Mommy, you worry too much, I'll be all right, I haven't seen Papa since I arrived, and now I have him all to myself!" A devilish grin unfurled on her small face, and we all laughed.

Then Rei-chan asked, "What about you? Where are you going?"

When Serenity responded, she sounded far away and her answer was vague: "It is time. There are questions to be answered and secrets to be unveiled."

With that she was gone.  
>…<p>

I found myself sitting on a bench in the park, facing the lake. The others had murmured goodbyes and left distractedly. Somehow, my wanderings had wound me up here. I knew my eyes were clouded with sadness, and I would look so weak to any passing person, but I didn't care. My parents died when I was young—I didn't really remember them. _ But I miss them so, even though they left so long ago._

"Mako-pi?"

I snarled, whirling around to meet the intrusion. _Wait a second, the only person that calls me Mako-pi is..._

"Ken?" I asked, my voice sounding incredulous even to myself. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the big move!"

He smiled, showing those adorable dimples of his. _**This**_ _was my friend, my best friend. The one who has always been there for me._

Unbidden, my mind flew back to that day, before the big move, when Ken had gotten attacked by the lion-mutated youma. I had been so scared, terrified, that he wouldn't make it.

"Hello? Mako-pi? Anyone in there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and answered bemusedly, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"It's cool. I was just saying that since I graduated, I decided to move back into my old flat. I was kind of hoping to surprise you tomorrow, but I guess that's not gonna happen now."

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and I finally broke, flinging my arms around him and hugging him tightly, "I missed you _so_ much!"

He laughed and hugged me back, ruffling my hair. "I missed you, too, my beautiful Amazonette."

A somber mood set over us and I leaned into his tall frame, his arms encircling my waist. _He always was the only one that could make me feel short._ I sighed softly, the air ruffling my bangs. "I feel so confused. She said there would always be someone willing to listen, but I don't know if I can really speak of it."

Ken lifted my arm, pointing it above into the sky, and to an especially bright star, which stood out from the rest. He whispered in my ear, "Let the stars guide your way." My breath caught in my throat, I had heard those words before, in a different time and place.

•*•*•*•*•*•Flashback•*•*•*•*•*•

The Crown Princess of Jupiter stood on her balcony, gazing out at the lush scenery. Behind her, a shadowy figure crept closer and closer, until it reached her and brought her into its arms. She started and immediately shifted into a fighting stance, but the figure just chuckled and hugged her closer and she relaxed, leaning into the warm arms. "Nephrite."

It was easier to tell, now, the figure was a tall male, with a chestnut mane flowing down his back, he had striking eyes and an easy smile.

"I don't know what to do, whether to stay and protect Serenity, or rule Jupiter."

The man took her hand, his hand dwarfing hers, and lifted her arm to point at the brightest star in the night sky, their star. He spoke in a husky voice, "Let the stars guide your way."

•*•*•*•*•*•End Flashback•*•*•*•*•*•

_Those words, _I turned around slowly, _could it be?_ "Neph?"

For a second, a look if confusion flitted across his face, and then he gasped as memories flowed back to him; memories of a thousand years ago came back to him in a flash. He crouched by the ground as the pounding overtook him and clutched his hands over his ears. A minute passed. Then five. And finally ten, and he straightened up and clutched my hands, uttering a simple "Mako-pi"... and I knew.

• • •  
>AMI'S POV<p>

_**"Even science depends on magic, it is the infinite balance of the universe. Your mother will be proud."**_

_But will she really?_ My mother is a woman of science and technology; it is unbelievable that she would even consider there to be magic at all. She would think me a liar and disown me before she'd accept the existence of magic.

I felt a sad smile frame my face as I thought of this; before I met Usagi, it would have broken me beyond repair. My mother is, after all, the person I most look up to. But now I know that life goes on—if she disowns me, I will ask Usagi for a room at the palace.

I looked up as the sliding doors slid open with a _whoosh_ and stepped inside. The familiar sterilized air hung around me as I walked up to the front desk, "Kon'nichiwa, Emiko-san. Is my mother available?"

Emiko looked up from her paperwork and smiled at me. "Hello, dear, the doctor is in the examining room. You can go right in if you wish."

I thanked her politely and made my way to the examining room, creaking the door open carefully and donning a spare lab coat. My mother stood there with her back facing the door, her glasses perched on her nose and her lab coat pristine and pressed. I cleared my throat discreetly, and she turned to face me. "Ami-chan what a nice surprise!"

I smiled back, "Hello, Mother. I wanted to speak to you about something. It's quite important."  
>She opened her mouth, but the doors burst open and several doctors wheeled in a gurney. A woman laid there, skin pale and cheeks gaunt, her eyes were rolled back in her head and she was shaking uncontrollably. I moved out of the way without a second thought and watched my mother jump into action. Out of ritual, the other nurses moved out of the room, leaving me and my mother—no, the doctor—alone.<p>

I have been studying to become a doctor for as long as I could remember, and my trained eye picked up minute details like the moisture on her brow and the tightness of her muscle as she moved around the room. She didn't think this patient would survive.

My memories have been returning bit by bit for some time now, enough so that I knew I could save her, but still I hesitated. _What would my mother think?_ I shook my head at this thought and admonished myself, _I could never endanger a person's life for my own selfish insecurities!_

I made up my mind and placed a calming hand on my mother's arm. She snapped at me for interrupting her. "Ami, this woman is in drastic condition. I must operate on her!"

I shook my head minutely and sighed, "I was looking or a way to tell you this, and this is as good a time as any other." She frowned but I was already moving.

I stood by the woman's bedside and placed both of my hands above her chest, closed my eyes, concentrated, reached into myself for my magic. I felt the temperature in the room drop by several degrees and sensed, rather than heard a thin crust of ice solidify over the floor. Suddenly I was yanked out of my body by some unseen force and when I opened my eyes, I saw ... well I saw myself, or my body anyways. My face was set in the most peaceful look, my hair was floating in a halo of azure fire and my hands were surrounded by an ice-blue glow. It was all so familiar that I nearly cried, until I saw my mother. She stood stock still, her frame rigid in shock.

Serenity's words came back to me, _**"Your mother will be proud**_**." **_Seems she was wrong for once, Mother doesn't look exactly _proud_, does she?_

I felt a tugging at the back of my mind and looked down to see the woman was due to awaken in a few minutes. I scanned her with a critical eye and when I was satisfied that she was healed, allowed myself to sink down into my body. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips as I reveled in the aftermath of a power that had not been consciously used since the Silver Millennium. _Mother._

My eyes snapped open, and I turned to her, shrugging my shoulders helplessly. We faced each other unblinkingly, neither of us speaking until I broke the silence. "She should be like new in about five minutes. It would be best for her to drink willow bark—sorry, chamomile tea to settle her nerves."

"What are you?"

It wasn't the question that caught me off guard, but rather the way she asked it, with such fear in her voice. Then again, I, too, would be terrified if my daughter suddenly had magical powers. Finally, I spoke. "Do you know of the Sailor Senshi?" I waited for her to nod and then continued, "Well, I am Sailor Mercury. I wanted to tell you, but we were afraid you would be used against us. Now the danger is over."

Her voice was faint, "We?"

"The Sailor Senshi of the Silver Alliance: Sailors Jupiter, Mars, Venus, the Outer Senshi and my Princess, also known as Sailor Moon."

"This is would explain why you've been so distant lately."

I chuckled and attempted a joke, "Well, you know, I've been trying not to get myself killed while I save the world."

"How many times?" Her face was ashen, and she gripped the counter with shaking hands.

I feigned ignorance, "How many what?"

"How many times have you gotten hurt?"

I looked her in the eyes, "Many times. More than you can imagine." I shuffled my feet and mumbled a few incomprehensible words.

"Excuse me?" she asked shakily.

"I said, and then there are the times I died. Six to be exact."

Her eyes rolled into her skull and she crumpled to the ground in dead faint.

• • •  
><strong>Lots of hugs and thanks to my new (and very first) beta, LGCoffeAddict! She totally like, made this chapter sound amazing! Or at least I think so, tell me what you think :) There's a special button feeling lonely down there, click it and comment!<strong>

**SereneS or mooniesere =;)**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

REI'S POV

The fire roared before me, leaping to the ceiling in deadly arches. Drops of sweat ran down the side of my face and my raven hair was matted to my clammy skin. My hands moved to form intricate symbols as I chanted in the sacred language known only to the High Priestess of the Flame.

_EARTH. MOON. SUN. STARS. EARTH. MOON. SUN. STARS. EARTH. MOON. SUN. . MO-_

My legs ached to stretch from the prayer position they had been in for so long, but still I did not move. I could feel the flames dancing on my arms, leaving my skin tingling and fresh. The sacred fire renewed me; it was my essence, holding part of my soul just as the moon held Serenity's. I had come to seek the guidance of the Sacred Fire, asking for a way to reveal my identity to Grandfather and Yuichiro, but had found no luck. It seemed I was alone in this.

Finally, the fire began to die down to its normal level and the blistering heat blew up in great clouds of fog. I reached blindly for the glass of ice water I always kept for these cases. My hands clawed at the cabinet doors and I yanked them open, pulling out the pitcher or water and feeling the water slosh over the sides. I gulped greedily and sighed as the water spread over my dry throat like a soothing balm. Then I turned to the fire and bowed, thanking it formally. The embroidered cushion dipped under my weight as I dug my heels into it and stood, walking out of the room.

I snatched a fluffy white towel off a nearby chair and walked into the bathroom, hearing my feet slap the wooden planks with a satisfying thud. I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I picked at my miko robes, which had been plastered to my skin with sweat and shed them. The shower curtains were opened and I stepped into the shower, feeling the cool spray refresh my aching muscles. Three-quarters of an hour later, I stepped out of the steamy shower and donned a fresh set of miko robes. It was time. I found Grandfather and Yuichiro sparring in the training room.

After a few weeks of Grandfather's initial training, Yuichiro had gone to become an exceptional ring fighter, much to the surprise of all. Grandfather had proudly boasted that he knew Yuichiro had much hidden potential when they had first crossed paths. Yuichiro was no longer the 'musician' he used to be, and now was awarded with medals and showered with affection from many girls. He still had eyes for only me. I could tell because of his trying to impress me in everything that he does. What he didn't know was that he had already grown on me for his constant persistence.

"Konbanwa Grandfather, Yuichiro."

Grandfather nodded and Yuichiro beamed at me, leaving my insides tingling. I grinned at him briefly and waited for them to finish their fight. I kept up an indifferent façade even though my stomach was doing somersaults.

I watched their attacks and defenses, and noticed that Yuichiro was holding back, purposely disregarding numerous openings, _sparring against Grandfather will not get him anywhere, he needs a tougher opponent. _In the end, Yuichiro won, and helped Grandfather up with a steady hand.

The fall of the Silver Millennium had left me with many combat techniques ingrained into my mind, and this life time had only added to that list. I could be a _very_ tough opponent.

I pushed off the wall I was leaning on, catching their attention, "Yuichiro, your level of skill surpasses Grandfather's. It is time for you to fight with another." He nodded happily and scanned the room, "Great! So, who will I be fighting with?" I smirked, "With me." A look of alarm crossed his face and he protested, "What? Rei, I can't fight you, you're going to get yourself hur-" I cut him off flippantly, "You will fight me, and you will not hold back, lest I injure you for your ignorance." I pulled myself up and padded to my end of the ring and waited for him pointedly.

He threw his hands up in mock defeat and jumped up beside me. The fight had begun.

Uncharacteristically, I made the first move, curling my hand into a fist and throwing a punch at his side. He narrowly avoided it by dropping to the floor. He was surprised, I could tell, and kicked at my power leg in hopes of putting me down lightly. I jumped to dodge his kick and landed in a stance, retaliating with a roundhouse kick to his chest. Yuichiro blocked it with his forearm, but did not attack me. After about 15 minutes of stalemate, I grew tired of the routine and sprang into the air, sending one foot into a swiping motion, whilst my other foot came rushing at my opponent in a full force kick. I saw something flash in his eyes and he began to fight. Punches rained down on me from all sides, and I grinned, throwing myself fully into the fight.I jumped over a downward sweep to my ankles and alighted on the padded floor with my legs slightly bent to absorb the brunt of landing. Then I flexed my legs and flipped myself over his head, landing behind him and sweeping his legs out from beneath him. Yuichiro fell with a resounding thud, which shook the floorboards. He surprised me then, by hooking his foot on my ankle and making me fall. _He's better than I thought he would be, maybe if I trained him for a bit… _I grinned up at him and used his own momentum against him, throwing him over my head and landing crouched before him.

I held his arms still with my hands and placed my knees on his thighs, rendering him immobile. He looked up at me with wild eyes as I dug my fingers into the lethal point on his temporal lobe. "Tap out." My voice cut through the air like a deadly knife, and I knew my plum eyes were smoldering with piercing promise. He did not hesitate, and desperately tapped three times, admitting defeat and signaling the end of the fight. I removed myself from him, carefully sliding my legs out from their entangled position and helped him up.

Yuichiro was looking at me in shock. I smirked and waved my hand in front of his face. This snapped him out of his daze and he demanded of me, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" I slid into my poker face, "I'm a street fighter." "What?" Both Grandfather and Yuichiro shouted at once, almost as if it had been rehearsed. I laughed, "Kidding! Jeez, loosen up some!"

He ran his hands through his hair, looking aggravated at my behavior, and Grandfather continued, "Well then, Rei. How's about you tell us how you learned to fight." Yuichiro chimed in, "Yeah, I wasn't sure such a delicate thing as yourself would last five minutes in a real fight!" _That's it, that's the final straw! You mister, are going down!_

I drew myself up to my full height, "Now listen up here, I have been in many more fights than you will ever be in! I have fought in wars, fought alone and in a team, all for one cause. I have been fighting in each and every one of my lifetimes and this one is no different." My eyes grew wide, and I covered my mouth with my hands, _that did so not go as planned… _"Umm, oops?" I chuckled nervously.

I took one look at their stunned faces and pulled my crystal henshin rod out of my sub-space pocket. I yelled out my new henshin phrase, "MARS BLAZING SPIRIT…MAKE-UP!" I felt myself being lifted into the air by dry, hot air. Burning lava flowed down my back, solidifying into my new fuku.

This fuku was similar to my Princess dress, but adapted for combat. The cloth was made of a silky, metallic material that reflected light. The skirt fell in fluttering streams of red, yellow, and, orange, toning down to brilliant white at the tips. The bodice was entirely covered in precious gems in the same colors as the skirt but with a few silver gemstones mixed in to signify I was of Lunarian court. Sheer white gloves stretched over my skin and ended slightly below my elbows. Long threaded earrings fell in a waterfall of gold and ruby. My feet were adorned with glittering red barefoot sandals which wrapped around my legs and reached just below my knees. When in battle, these shoes would morph into comfortable cherry red wedges varying in height. In the place of my tiara there was now a silver circlet with a cardinal soul-stone. Fine threads of white silk flowed freely in my hair, giving it a glittering quality. A barrette in the shape of the mighty fire serpent held back my hair. This barrette had been a gift from my late mother, Queen Isabella of Mars. It had a magical ability which slid a veil over the eyes of those whom did not know my identity.

The wind stopped swirling around me at a flick of my hand and Yuichiro and Grandfather came into view. Both of their jaws had long since dropped. I giggled. Yuichiro jolted to attention and breathed out, "Sailor Mars?" Next was Grandfather as composed himself, and spoke carefully, "That was quite the display you put on. Why had you not told us of this earlier? I sense that you were aware of my knowing." I let out a twinkling laugh and ignored Yuichiro, "Well I _am_ telling you now. That is true; my Princess reminded me that the Sacred Fire speaks to you as well." He nodded sagely and then Yuichiro broke in with a childish grin, waggling his eyebrows, "Now, tell us everything! I want to know about all the other senshi and all of your lifetimes!"

"Well all right, let's talk in the living room, ok?"


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: So far, I do not own any of the characters in this story; they are all property of Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Thank you so much to all of you guys that have stuck with me since the beginning!**

**-I'd like to thank the following people for their review on CH21, I answered to all of your reviews:  
><strong>

**KellayeRouge  
>RKF22<br>LoveInTheBattleField  
>cosmic-s-h-o-o-t-i-n-g-stars<br>little princess of mercury  
>sweetdreamsaremadeofthis<br>Jesusfreak15 [lol nice name ;) ]**

**-Hugs to those of you who added me to Story Alert:  
>LoveInTheBattleField<br>RKF22  
>little princess of mercury<strong>  
><strong>sweetdreamsaremadeofthis<strong>  
><strong>Jesusfreak15<strong>

**-HIGH FIVE! If you added me to Author Alert:**  
><strong>Jesusfreak15<strong>  
><strong>XLillystarX<strong>

**-OF COURSE! Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites!**  
><strong>Sailor Creation Moon<br>XLillystarX**

**-AND a huge ginormous WELCOMEEEE! To those of you that are new to my story (: Thanks for taking the time to read and review!**

**Guys, I really apologize for not uploading sooner and for the shortness of this chapter.**

**I am experiencing author's block, if you guys can just like suggest ways for the Shitennou to be found, or anything else, then that would really help me out. Of course, you would get full credit for your idea.**

MINAKO'S POV  
>I paced around the room in long strides. I was upset. As leader of the senshi, I had been aware the exact moment that Makoto been reunited with her soul mate, Nephrite of Prince Endymion's guard. A jolt of energy had run down my link with Jupiter.<p>

Now, any other person would have given it no heed, but there was a reason I was the self-proclaimed, 'Goddess of Love'. Being from the planet Venus, I was a natural empathic, and then there was the fact that I was not only Venusian Royalty, but also leader of the senshi. As such, it was an extremely rare occurrence which made would explain my curiosity, even though I had already known in my heart what had happened. The heart recognizes what it yearns for, after all.

However, if Nephrite had appeared, then the other Shitennou must have been awakened as well. Just as the senshi has all been awakened at the same time, the Shitennou would meet them when the time was right. I had not been surprised that Nephrite's reincarnate had already known Makoto. In fact, it was most likely that all the Shitennou lived in Tokyo as well. Fate had a way of dragging oaths through reincarnation. That meant that the Shitennou were still bound to protect their Crown Prince, Endymion of Earth.

My past life had been roughly ended by my ex-lover, Malachite, and I had never forgiven him. How could he –as leader of The Royal Guard of Terra- betray his Kingdom? It was unforgivable.

That said, it was quite obvious that I was not looking forward to seeing the Shitennou again. A thousand years to hold a grudge had left me pretty much impenetrable, but Malachite had always known my weaknesses. I was determined not to forgive him though.

That thought served to remind me of Sere's words, bringing her previous sentence to the center of my attention, _Better to forgive than to forget,_ she says… But, am I truly expected to forgive the ones who left me to manage on my own? They disowned me and left me to fend for myself. I would have done the same, really…

That decided, I put on a brave face, walked past Artemis in human form, and picked up the landline.  
>I punched in the first number, and my manicured nails hesitated on the next. It was a brief pause, the brilliant coral colour of my fingernails a stark contrast against the dusty grey plaster. A few moments later, my fingers swiftly moved to dial the number imprinted in my heart.<br>Shaky fingers cradled the phone to my ear and my long blonde hair slid over my right shoulder to overshadow my face. I felt Artemis' gaze on me, yet he remained quiet, giving me my time and space.

The phone dialed.

I heard someone pick up the phone on the other side and I strengthened my resolve with iron will as I heard the peculiar British accent I had not heard in such a very long time.  
>"Aino residence. How may I help you?"<br>I stood, frozen, reliving past memories. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
>Shaken out of my stupor, I cleared my throat and spoke politely. "Mum? It's me, Minako. Your daughter."<p> 


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**DISCLAIMER: The only character that is mine is that of George Aino, Minako's step-father. He is all mine. I am not the owner of any other characters.**

**Well, I've been getting lots of reviews and I'd like to thank you guys with a special chapter. It's basically a really long flashback from Mina's point of view, hope you like! Please keep up the reviews!**

**I did some research on Sailor V, but couldn't find much so I just made up the rest. I don't know what her parents are actually like so please don't judge, this is my take on Minako's story (:**

**Minako is 14 in the flashback. Again, this is all from my imagination, I have no idea if this ever happened in the manga or anime.**

_**The bold italicized letters indicate Minako's thoughts in the flashback.**_

MINAKO'S POV

Hanging up the phone, I sighed deeply and sank down onto my bed. _That was definitely not easy!_

As soon as mum had realized it was me, her voice became frigid and emotionless. I shivered. She had snarled me, asking if the notorious 'bad girl' was crawling back to her parents.

In the end we had decided I would meet them at our old house in London in a few hours. I had told her I was already in London, and that I would be bringing a friend. My princess should be present; she would make sure things went right. Besides, I really didn't think I would be able to face mum without Sere as my backup.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Artemis nuzzled my arm gently, making me smile. He would be there too. Artemis had always been there for me. He had never kicked me out onto the streets. He'd always stuck straight by my side, no matter what sort of trouble I got into.

_Flashback_

_A particularly strong gust of wind blew over streets of London. The moon was obscured for a minute, leaving the rooftops with no light. I could hear my opponent shifting, trying to sense my position, and I knew it was blinded. I grinned fiercely. My red mask gave me the ability to see in darkness so I was at an advantage; I knew exactly where the creature was and it had no idea where I was._

_It took a step closer and I readied myself for my weakest physical attack, "Sailor V, KICK!" With a sharp whack to the youma's head, it fell to the ground growling._

_I took advantage of its disorientation to take a look at the monster. I already knew that it was the typical energy collector. My observation revealed that it had two sharp blades sticking out of the lime green skin of its back, sharp yellow canines for teeth, and blades for its right hand. However frightening it may look, I knew its meow was worse than its lick; metaphorically speaking. The only thing that made it dangerous was it stunning speed and agility. Even so, I had landed several hits to it and it would most definitely be destroyed by my next attack. I frowned as I saw the terrified woman its slimy arms grasped. I would have to be careful not to hit her instead._

_A hard punch to my stomach threw me back a few yards; I slammed hard against the asphalt until I lay unmoving like a rag doll._

_I silently inspected my body and determined that I probably had a few broken ribs, a twisted ankle, and a skinned arm. It was lucky that the youma had punched me with its left hand and not the other. Had I been thrown a little further, I would have fallen off the building. It hurt, but I'd had much worse._

_Gritting my teeth, I hauled myself up and faced the cocky monster with a feral grin. The bloody bastard was going to pay for that! My voice rang out loud and clear, "Ready to die? 'Cause I can see your death coming straight at you!"_

_I only saw a fearful look cross its ugly face before I pointed my index finger at it and shouted, "Crescent Slender Beam!"_

_A smile of satisfaction crossed my face as it yowled, "Vigor!" and disintegrated; its captive falling to the ground._

_Its victim, a businesswoman in her late thirties fell to the ground in a heap. She looked at me appraisingly as I helped her up, "Thank you Ms. V! We need more people like you to keep the streets safe!"_

_I saluted her with a weary grin, "Just doing my job, Ma'am."_

_After setting her down gently on the street, I held my gloved hand over my head in my infamous V sign and winked. Artemis rubbed against my legs and after pulling him into my arms, I took to the rooftops on my way home._

_Searing, white hot pain ran through me when I landed on my bad ankle and I winced, stumbling slightly. I hid it as well as I could, but Artemis sniffed the air and looked at me with a worried look. I flashed him a fake smile quickly and mustered, "I'm fine, Arty! Just a little bruises here and there, nothing I can't handle!"_

_He narrowed his calculating blue eyes at me, "Sailor V! Don't lie to me. You've been injured, and it's pretty bad!" He pawed at my side and I yelped then cursed under my breath._

"_Yeah, I know, I have to be more careful when crime-fighting. You've bloody said this day and day again." I complained. _

_Artemis groaned and corrected me, "It's time and time again, V. And I keep saying the same thing because you keep getting yourself hurt."_

_I waved my hand at him dismissively just as I alighted on my balcony, "You know it'll heal in a week tops so why're you being such a worry rat? Now be quiet, it just won't do to have the 'rents catch me again!" Artemis scowled at me but complied as I dropped the transformation._

_The door wouldn't budge when I tried to open it. Just my luck, Mum had probably locked it after school._

_Guess I would have to go in through the lobby!_

_I peered over the edge of my 14__th__ story balcony and looked down skeptically. Looking down at my red, ripped jeans, pink off-the-shoulder top, and strappy, silver gladiator heels, I knew it wasn't the ideal outfit for what I had planned but it wouldn't be too much of a bother. Telling Artemis to stay put, I closed my eyes and launched myself over the edge. Too bad I didn't see the curtain being pushed aside._

_The wind was rushing past my ears, it felt exhilarating! My long blond hair fluttered behind me as I plummeted to the ground. I opened my eyes to see the ground coming up quickly and positioned myself. Upon hitting the ground, I bent my knees and rolled to absorb the brunt of the fall._

_Standing up, I dusted off my skirt and walked into the lobby of my apartment building. Ol' man Walter was snoring on his desk, the loud animalistic sounds easily covering up my footsteps._

_I rode the elevator up to my floor and quietly unlocked the door to my apartment. Taking my heels off, I was tiptoeing to my room when something brushed against my ankles. I stifled a scream when I noticed it was only Artemis._

"_Artemis you scared me! Wait, how did you get in here?" I whispered. Panicked blue eyes met my own and I frowned when he meowed in return. "What's wrong?" Still there was no response. Something was wrong._

_I pushed at the door to my room and froze when it creaked open. When I didn't hear anybody coming to investigate, I closed the door behind me and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well I'm glad that's over!"_

_In the darkness of my room, my mum's furious voice startled me as she turned on the lights. "And what _exactly_ do you think you are doing, young lady?"_

_She and my step-dad were standing next to my bed; united against me._

_I swallowed uncomfortably and scratched my head, trying to think up an excuse, "Well… err, you see I was just umm…"_

"_That's what I thought. I am bloody sick and tired of this rebellious attitude of yours. You will not tarnish the Aino name with this persona of yours; dancing in clubs, hanging around gangs, and have you been _fighting_?" She circled me, wrinkling her nose in disgust at my bruised skin and swelled ankle, and continued with a note of finality in her voice. "You are nothing more than a disrespectful, stupid, mutinous, dishonoring, rude, irresponsible, spoiled brat. You are a disgrace to the Aino name. From this moment onward, you are not my daughter and you are not part of _my_ family. I want you out of my life in less than an hour."_

_My eyes filled up with tears when she punctuated her point with a stomp of her heel. I knew she hated me, but this was too much, even for her. I guess I had just pushed her limits for too much. There was no way out of this. I raised my head up high and stared her in the eye. While she may not consider me her daughter, she would forever be my mother. "I understand and I will be gone from _both_ of your lives in a few minutes. Don't expect to ever see me again."_

_Mum hadn't always been the cruel and emotionless woman that now stood before me; before daddy went to heaven she was very happy and loving. We would go shopping together and she would help me pick my outfits when I went on dates. We had been really close, but it all changed when daddy died. She went into a state of depression and holed herself in her room. I had to take care of her. I taught myself how to cook and made her eat, convinced her to bathe and opened the curtains in her room and let the sunlight stream in. I had to get a job to support us as she had stopped going to work. In those few months, I lost most of my positive outlook on life, I grew up faster than any person should have and I fully dedicated myself to my Sailor V duties and to taking care of mum._

_Then one day, she changed. She got up and dressed herself and found George. After that, mum had become a sick, twisted woman. I watched as this happened, and I mourned for the loss of my real mother. This woman had no heart nor remorse, but she was intelligent. She used her stunning looks to ensnare my step-father, and he had no way to see it coming._

_George was a cowardly man with an accepting attitude. He had mousy brown hair and glasses, but he was rich and that was all mum wanted. George was hopelessly in love with mum and always agreed with her. He didn't have his own opinions and never stood up for himself. He let mum step all over him, believing she loved him when she was just using him for his money. I despised him for replacing my daddy and for being such a terrible father figure._

_Walking straight past them, I packed a large duffle bag with many pairs of sturdy jeans, T-shirts, underclothes, thick jackets, and comfortable shoes and boots. Who knew how long it would be until I could buy more clothes. My cell phone and camera went in next, along with my computer and all the chargers. I grabbed my makeup purse and the emergency kit so I could properly tend to my injuries. I packed Artemis' collar in as well. Then I reached into the secret compartment in the back of my closet and pulled out my Sailor V things, sneaking them into the bag when I felt that the piercing stare was no longer pointed at my back. I also pulled out a large envelope from the compartment. It was filled with several thousand pounds; my mother had not known, but daddy had left the largest part of his will to me. There were only two things of sentimental value that I brought along. The first was my first trophy; I had won first place at my first beauty pageant when I was only 3 years old. The latter was my most prized possession; a framed photograph of our happy family on my 8th birthday, 6 long years ago. I had worn a sky blue dress with white sandals and my ever-present red bow. A blinding smile had lit up my features as mum hugged me tightly, daddy hugged us both from behind and he looked down at us lovingly. We had been a perfect family, but when daddy died, it all went downhill. I placed a soft kiss on my middle and index fingers and pressed it to daddy's cheek before carefully tucking the picture frame into my duffle bag._

_Well, guess I'm all ready now! I glanced around my childhood room, where I had so many memories, and committed it to memory._

_Then I turned on my heel and left the room, hearing Artemis' paws padding on the soft carpet behind me as he followed my lead. Artemis. __**Always there for me, always on my side, he'd never turned his back on me.**_

_Neither of the adults tried to stop me and I never once looked back. __**Unlike her.**_

_End Flashback_

I blinked my eyes and shook the memory out my head. With every step I had taken away from her, my heart had broken into smaller pieces because I still loved her, and I always would. When I had finally stepped out into the cold night, I'd barricaded my heart and closed myself off from all emotions. It remained like that too, until I met a cheerful girl who shone like the blinding sun. Her name was Usagi and she turned out to be the best thing in my life.


	26. VERY IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

Hello my lovely readers!

So I'm back! I am very sorry for staying away all this time. Due to the wider audience on , I have been uploading there first and I have to admit to neglecting my readers. I apologize for that, from now on I will do my very best to upload weekly on both sites, no promises though!

I'm not sure if I mentioned it last chapter, but I've been editing all the chapters in this story. While I'm not quite done yet, I've decided to start posting the edited chapters as separate story under the title "Daughter of Luna-Edited".

If you're interested in the rest of Serenity's adventure, take the time to check that out and follow the story. Also, please take a look at the poll I posted on my profile!

Thank you,

mooniesere (I used to be SereneS)


End file.
